Tears of Destiny
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Un étrange séisme vient de frapper Mystique Falls amenant avec lui une puissante menace qui conduira Caroline à la Nouvelle Orléans afin de quérir l'aide de Klaus.La ville sera le théâtre d'événements violents et cette histoire bouleversera à jamais leurs vies pour le meilleur ou le pire.En sortiront-ils tous vivant?Le mal a plusieurs visages venez découvrir celui-ci. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur Klaroline ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas, en attendant ENJOY ! **

Chapitre 1

« Toutes les choses atroces démarrent dans l'innocence. »

Ernest Hemingway.

Après la guerre qui avait opposé les êtres vivants et morts-vivants les habitants de la petite ville de Mystique Falls avaient cru que leurs vies pourraient être normales, notamment Caroline Forbes. En effet après le départ de la famille Michaelson, la destruction de Silas et des fantômes Tyler était revenu. Elle ne l'avait jamais su mais c'était Klaus qui avait demandé au jeune hybride de retourner auprès de Caroline, alors que lui s'installait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. La vie avait été douce et plaisante après cela. Caroline et Tyler avaient vécu leur idylle au jour le jour. Caroline aimait vivre pour ainsi dire d'amour et d'eau fraiche, elle aimait penser que tous les malheurs qu'elle et ses amis avaient endurés, n'étaient en fait que les vagues souvenirs d'un mauvais rêve. Cependant, la mort de Bonnie avait affecté la jolie blonde plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître et parfois elle repensait à la jolie sorcière métisse, elle espérait qu'elle serait auprès de sa grand-mère, de l'autre côté. Elena quand à elle était retourné auprès de Damon, son choix avait été fait et il s'était porté sur l'aîné des Salvatore. Caroline en avait voulu à son amie de faire subir pareille souffrance à Stefan, mais n'avait cependant jamais critiqué son choix. Non, la jolie blonde s'était même surprise à le comprendre et lorsque son amie lui avait fait part de son choix elle s'était surprise à penser à l'Originel aux yeux azurs. Elle s'était surprise à croire que si les évènements avaient été différents elle aurait pu l'aimer, mais il était partit et ne reviendrait pas avant quelques décennies si ce n'est quelques siècles. Pourtant, la jolie blonde au regard océan n'avait cessé de penser à lui, parfois elle se demandait même s'il pensait à elle. Elle avait bien reçu son message mais n'en avait par la suite reçu aucun autre, peut-être attendait-il une réponse de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais effacé ce message, étrangement il lui semblait parfois qu'il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur une touche de son téléphone pour qu'il vienne la sauver si quelque chose tournait mal.

Un soir alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures elle l'écouta à nouveau, essayant d'imaginer la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle se vit aux côtés du bel hybride, caressant son visage affectueusement, elle pouvait presque sentir ses boucles blondes cendrées entre ses doigts fins. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa respiration dans son cou et des frissons parcourir tout son corps alors que leurs regards s'accrocheraient révélant de leurs yeux toutes ces vérités inavouées. Elle aurait voulu sentir ses lèvres charnues se sceller aux siennes en un baiser doux et passionné. Caroline avait souvent repensée à l'hybride Originel après la graduation et plus encore à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et depuis se jour son esprit ne cessait de glisser inconsciemment vers celui qui les avaient fait souffrir mais qui l'avait aussi fait se sentir plus importante que jamais.

Caroline avait alors été brusquement tirée de ses songes par les pas lourds d'un homme entrant dans la pièce. Elle délaissa sa contemplation des étoiles et porta son attention au nouveau venu.

-A quoi penses-tu Caroline ? C'était enquit l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. L'étranger n'était autre que Tyler Lockwood, son petit ami. La jolie blonde lui fit un petit sourire, ne désirant pas particulièrement répondre à cette question.

-Je t'en prie bébé, parle-moi ! Ça fait des jours que tu es comme ça !

Caroline soupira face à la mine de chien battu de son petit ami. Elle aimait Tyler, elle l'aimait de tout son être, parce qu'il avait été là pour elle lorsque personne d'autre ne l'avait été, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle l'aimait parce qu'il l'aimait en retour et c'est pourquoi elle le pardonnerait toujours quoi qu'il fasse... Pourtant, Klaus habitait ses pensées, lorsqu'elle était au Grill en compagnie de Matt, lorsqu'elle dansait dans les bras de Tyler, lorsqu'on élit la nouvelle Miss Mystique Falls et même lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez Elena, notamment dans son salon. Caroline repensait à chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, elle s'en voulait pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ferait du mal à ses amis et qu'elle s'en ferait à elle-même. Son attention se reporta finalement à l'hybride lorsqu'il déposa une main sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement. La jolie blonde eu un frisson, pas de ceux qui vous font vous sentir bien et qui vous semble provoquer l'envole d'une multitude de papillons juste en dessous de votre nombril, non, c'était le genre de frisson qui vous glace le sang et vous met mal-à-l'aise, le genre de frisson qui vous dégoute. Caroline le repoussa légèrement, gênée. Tyler ne comprit pas et effleura délicatement son visage.

-Arrête s'il te plait Tyler. Demanda-t-elle en repoussant gentiment la main de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Qui a-t-il Caroline ?! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu me repousse ! J'en ai marre, ça ne peut plus durer ! Tyler s'était emporté et ses prunelles avaient viré au jaunes, Caroline avait prit peur et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, voyant la crainte de sa petite amie Tyler s'approcha d'elle les prunelles toujours jaunes.

-Caroline si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas, je me débrouillerais pour savoir ce que c'est…

De nombreux sentiments contradictoires traversèrent la jeune femme, de la peur à l'amour, de la colère à la tristesse, cependant un seul d'entre eux resta : l'honnêteté. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à Tyler, lui dire toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient tant de mal, elle espérait qu'il la comprendrait. La jolie blonde posa alors son regard sur l'hybride dont elle s'était éprise, il lui fit un petit sourire vainqueur, elle put lire dans ses yeux la fierté et la colère toujours présente, si elle ne disait rien de quoi serait-il capable ? Tyler voulait savoir, alors il saurait. Elle s'écarta de lui avec peur tendis qu'il se contentait d'attendre qu'elle lui parle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le regarda avec colère et peur, Tyler sentit alors quelque chose en lui changer, peut-être avait-elle découvert son secret. L'hybride sentit ses mains devenirent moites, la peur lui tiraillait les entrailles, si elle ne parlait pas, bientôt il tremblerait.

-Klaus. Souffla-t-elle presque honteuse.

Le cœur mort de Tyler se desserra et il regarda la jeune femme avec soulagement, elle n'était pas au courant.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à Klaus… Je me demande sans cesse ce qu'il fait et ce qui l'a fait partir si vite pour la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Caroline n'avait même pas osé regarder l'homme face à elle, comment pouvait-elle penser à un autre homme alors que celui qu'elle aimait était en face d'elle, mais au fond l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Tyler fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la main de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit étrangement mal-à-l'aise, comme si elle n'avait jamais dû se trouver ici à cet instant, comme si sa place était autre part. Mais malgré sa honte bien présente, les prunelles de Tyler étaient toujours jaunes et Caroline avait de plus en plus peur.

- Oublies-le. Dit-il durement. Je doute que Klaus pense à toi, comme toi tu penses à lui Caroline. Et puis de toute façon tu es avec moi.

Caroline sentie son cœur se serrer, il avait raison. Pourquoi Klaus penserait-il à elle alors que là où il se trouvait à cet instant il devait être entouré de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La jolie blonde soupira, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cependant Tyler reprit.

-Veux-tu réellement savoir pourquoi il est partit ? Il avait empreinté ce ton sérieux qu'elle détestait, ce ton qui annonçait qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il lui dirait.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement trop curieuse pour refuser de savoir et puis de toute façon Tyler le lui aurait quand même dit.

-Il est partit parce qu'il veut régner sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse, ça n'a jamais changé.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Caroline sourcils froncés, légèrement blessée.

-Hayley est là-bas elle aussi.

Caroline sentie alors son cœur se briser, toutes ses attentions, toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites, n'était donc que des mensonges afin de se servir d'elle, de coucher avec elle, elle n'était pas différente des autres à ses yeux. Elle avait cependant noté le fait qu'Hayley se trouvait à la Nouvelle-Orléans elle aussi, elle allait en demander la raison à Tyler lorsque les murs de la maison commencèrent à trembler violement, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent surpris. Tyler se jeta à terre, les mains sur la tête tout en indiquant à Caroline de faire la même chose afin de les protéger de l'effondrement du toit. Puis plus un bruit, plus une secousse, ce fut le noir total.

Le téléphone sonnait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Caroline toussa légèrement, une violente douleur dans les côtes. Le toit c'était écroulé sur Tyler et elle, ou était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle scruta la pièce du regard et l'aperçut à quelques mètres d'elle encore assommé par une poutre. La jeune femme s'extirpa avec difficulté des débris qui recouvraient son corps, ses vêtements étaient souillés de sang et elle devait avoir quelques os cassés. Par chance sa chambre ne c'était pas totalement effondré ce qui l'avait rassuré vis-à-vis de sa mère qui se trouvait un étage plus bas. Elle rampa avec difficulté jusqu'à son téléphone qui sonnait toujours, elle décrocha et se mit sur le dos attendant que ses nombreuses blessures guérissent.

-Caroline ?! S'écria une voix à l'autre bout du combiné que la blonde identifia comme étant celle de Stefan.

-Stefan, que c'est-il passé ?! Demanda Caroline avec inquiétude.

-Il semblerait qu'il y est eu un violent tremblement de terre sur tout Mystique Falls… ça va de ton côté ?

-Le toit c'est effondré et Tyler n'a pas encore reprit connaissance, ma mère était au rez-de-chaussée, je ne sais pas si elle va bien…

Caroline entendit alors son petit ami bouger et l'aida à se relever du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Toujours le téléphone à la main elle entendit d'étranges bruits, puis le son d'un verre qui se brise et des cris, ceux d'Elena semble-t-il, paniqué Caroline commença à crier dans le combiné.

-Stefan ! Stefan ! Que ce passa-t-il ?!

La blonde était à la limite de l'hystérie, un nouveau cri venait de retentir, qu'elle identifia cette fois comme étant celui de Stefan. Tyler qui c'était quelque peu remit prit sa petite amie par les épaules lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle raccroche, mais ce geste l'irrita d'autant plus et elle repoussa le jeune homme.

-Stefan ! s'écria-t-elle encore une fois sous le regard impuissant de l'hybride.

-Caroline. Entendit-elle alors, Stefan semblait faible, sa voix était comme brisé, lointaine. April est morte. Souffla-t-il.

Caroline sentie son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle s'effondra sur le plancher de sa chambre, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues d'une seconde à l'autre. C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua, cette immense raie de lumière de couleur bleue, débutant d'un point peu précis dans la forêt et s'étendant jusqu'au ciel. Caroline fronça les sourcils surprise de ce nouveau phénomène surnaturel qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se reprit et récupéra le téléphone qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le plancher quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Stefan je crois que tu devrais regarder dehors. Murmura-t-elle toujours sous le choque.

Stefan fit semble-t-il quelques pas et Caroline entendit un nouveau cri.

-Oh mon dieu !

La jolie blonde put déceler de la peur dans la voix de son meilleur ami, tendis que le téléphone de celui-ci percutait violement le sol, paniquant plus encore Caroline, qui hurlait à présent son prénom dans l'espoir de réponses. Mais le vampire de plus de 150 ans avait raccroché. Caroline regarda une nouvelle fois l'extérieure à l'endroit même où elle avait aperçue cet étrange faisceau de lumière. Elle étouffa un crie de surprise, la raie de lumière était devenue rouge, rouge sang.

**Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Le couple de Caroline et Tyler qui bat de l'aile? Et laissez moi vous dire que c'est même bien plus profond que ça ! Le fait qu'elle pense à Klaus ? Le tremblement de terre ? Un faisceau lumineux rouge sang ? Une nouvelle menace ? A vos claviers ! **

**Merci encore à tous, on se retrouve bientôt avec la suite de cette fiction !**

**TATA ! **

**Marine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, de cette fiction. Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité à le poster dès maintenant mais vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir donc je vous fais ce cadeau ! Attention, attention surprise au rendez-vous ! Merci à Joliexbl , Mel023, SweetyK, Soihra, YourDreams, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, et Chupachupss pour leurs reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture tout le monde, Enjoy ! **

_Chapitre 2_

_« Un voyage de mille miles doit commencer par un premier pas. »_

_Lao Tseu._

Caroline observait toujours cet étrange faisceau de couleur sang, elle était comme hypnotisée, il y avait là quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose de magique et une nouvelle fois encore la jolie blonde fut prise d'inquiétude pour les personnes qu'elle aimait. Tyler s'était rapproché d'elle et avait déposé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Nom de dieu, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?! S'était-il exclamé en apercevant cet étrange rayon de lumière rouge.

-Je ne sais pas Tyler, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'une nouvelle fois ça ne présage rien de bon, et que Stefan semble être au courant de quelque chose.

Elle s'était tournée vers son petit ami qui put lire la détresse dans son regard, elle ne se doutait pas encore de tout ce qu'elle devrait surmonter et encore moins si elle y survivrait.

-Dans ce cas il faut que nous nous rendions au plus vite chez les Salvatore. décréta Tyler.

Il était revenu à Mystique Falls dans un seul but, mais une fois de plus il devrait reporter « sa mission » à plus tard. Caroline secoua la tête négativement.

-D'abord je dois m'assurer que ma mère va bien… April…est…est morte, Tyler.

Elle avait lâché cette phrase comme une bombe et s'était éloignée de son compagnon sans un regard le laissant là, seul à encaisser la nouvelle, les choses avaient changé entre eux et Caroline en était plus que consciente, depuis son retour ils avaient perdus leur complicité d'autrefois et leur relation était devenue monotone et même parfois violente. La jolie blonde avait marché jusque dans le couloir afin d'évaluer les dégâts que le tremblement de terre avait provoqué. Par chance, toute la maison ne s'était pas effondrée et le premier étage avait retenu le toit, elle eu un pincement au cœur en découvrant peu à peu les immenses débris de la maison qu'elle avait habité depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Caroline soupira légèrement effleurant les murs brisés de part et d'autre de sa main. La jolie blonde entendit alors d'étranges bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée, comme si quelqu'un toussait et bientôt elle sentie l'odeur du sang lui caresser les narines, le sang de sa mère. La panique s'empara de la jeune femme et elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

-Maman ! Maman ! s'écria la jolie blonde essayant désespérément de localiser sa génitrice.

Caroline retrouva sa mère dans le salon, son corps coincé sous une table dont celle-ci essayait de se libérer, la jolie blonde se précipita dans sa direction et l'aida à s'en échapper. Liz avait perdu beaucoup de sang, si Caroline ne faisait rien elle mourrait dans les minutes suivantes. Tyler surgit alors dans la pièce, avertit par les cris de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mordit le poignet et fit boire son sang à sa mère. Bientôt le visage de Liz Forbes retrouva des couleurs et la mère de la jeune vampire guérit rapidement de ses blessures. Caroline la serra dans ses bras, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu l'unique membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait. Liz se remit rapidement sur pied sous le regard protecteur de sa fille.

-Tu devrais te reposer maman. Lui dit Caroline tout en prenant sa main et la serrant dans la sienne.

-Hors de question Caroline, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide au poste.

Liz s'était exprimée de façon claire et catégorique qui ne laissait aucunement place à la discussion.

-Liz, vous devriez écouter votre fille. Tenta Tyler avec un petit sourire encourageant.

-Je dois me rendre au poste et vous deux vous feriez mieux d'aller vous renseignez sur cet étrange tremblement de terre, quelque chose me dit que rien de tout cela n'était naturel.

Puis, le sheriff s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens, Caroline et Tyler se regardèrent un instant mal-à-l'aise, tout deux ne désiraient pas reparler de leur conversation de plus tôt et de toute évidence ce n'était pas le bon moment. Caroline fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre et ils se rendirent à la pension Salvatore.

Caroline frappa trois coups à la lourdes portes en ébène de la pension Salvatore, quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Damon inquiet et en colère comme jamais.

-Tient, voilà Blondie et Jacob. Railla le beau brun au regard azur.

-Bonjour Damon. Merci nous allons très bien, très aimable à toi d'avoir demandé. On peut entrer maintenant ? Ironisa la blonde.

Damon pesta et regarda la jolie blonde et Tyler avec un brun d'agacement puis se retira afin de les laissait entrer. Lorsque Caroline aperçut Stefan elle se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse que rien ne lui soit arrivé, il la serra lui aussi contre lui, soulagé. Caroline remarqua alors Elena, elle était assise sur le grand canapé en cuir, Damon à ses cotés, leurs mains entrelacées. La jeune fille avait le regard vide, on voyait que les larmes avaient roulé sur son visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jolie blonde pour se retrouver en quelques secondes auprès de son amie, elle la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Elena se laissait aller contre son épaule, ses mains toujours jointes à celles de Damon, qu'il embrassait avec amour la couvant d'un regard tendre. Caroline ne se rappelait pas que Tyler l'ait un jour regardé de cette façon. Damon soufflait des mots réconfortant à la femme qu'il aimait avec tant d'ardeur et Caroline du se faire violence pour ne pas verser une larme à son tour, elle devait rester forte pour Elena, pour sa mère, pour Matt, Jeremy et toutes les autres personnes importantes de sa vie.

Après cette étreinte Caroline se releva, il fallait qu'elle parle à Stefan. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand elle découvrit le corps d'April négligemment déposé sur une table. Caroline eu un haut les cœurs en apercevant le cadavre de son ancienne amie, elle se mordit la langue afin de ne pas pousser un cri. Les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune femme ainsi que ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Caroline qui avait ignoré l'odeur jusque là, fut frappée par celle-ci mais ce qui surprit le plus la jeune blonde fut le visage de la brune aux yeux bleus. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais ils étaient blancs, des coulures de sang provenant de ses yeux avaient salis ses pomettes. Cette image lui rappela Bonnie lorsqu'elle était contrôlée par Silas, et que Caroline avait tué douze sorcières afin de lui sauver la vie. Caroline remarqua alors les entailles profondes sur les poignets de la jeune fille, comme si on l'avait lentement vidé de son sang, elle eu un frisson à cette pensée, April avait dû souffrir le martyre et aucun d'eux n'avaient et n'auraient su la protéger, Caroline se sentie pour la première fois totalement vulnérable et impuissante, là dehors des forces bien plus dangereuses qu'eux tous réunis sévissaient, car de toute évidence April n'était pas morte lors du tremblement de terre.

- Caroline ! Caroline ! » Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Stefan appelait sa meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci daigna répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, Stefan !? » S'écria la blonde.

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment Caroline, Damon était dans la forêt lorsque le tremblement de terre a commencé et il a retrouvé le corps d'April, comme ça. » Dit-il tout en désignant le cadavre de son amie d'un mouvement de la tête.

Caroline soupira, elle était persuadée qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais Stefan ? » Demanda la jolie blonde avec douceur, espérant qu'il lui répondrait.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien Care, mais je crois que... »

Stefan fut coupé dans son élan par Tyler qui venait de les rejoindre.

-J'ai appelé Matt –Les visages d'Elena et Caroline s'éclaircirent en un instant et toute deux regardèrent l'hybride avec intérêt- il va bien, que des plaies superficielles. Il est avec Rébékah. Je lui ais parlé du rayon de lumière, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu… C'est comme si seul les créatures surnaturelles pouvait l'apercevoir… Continua l'hybride dubitatif.

-C'est parce que c'est le cas… Dit Stefan sûr de lui cette fois.

Toute l'assistance lui porta alors grands intérêt, Caroline la première.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de magie… Continua Stefan peu sûr de se qu'il avançait à présent.

Caroline fronça les sourcils, surprise que Stefan en sache autant, en particulier sur la magie.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda la blonde.

-C'est Klaus qui m'en a parlé. Murmura-t-il si bas que seul un vampire aurait pu l'entendre.

Bien que cette phrase n'est été qu'un souffle elle était tombée comme une bombe et un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce tendis que chaque personne présente se jaugeait du regard, peu sûr de la marche à suivre.

-C'est pourquoi vous aurez sans doute besoin de moi.

La voix était sortie de nulle part et tout le monde s'était retournés dans sa direction, la belle blonde Originel se trouvait là, négligemment appuyée sur l'encadrement d'une porte, observant l'assemblée d'un œil moqueur.

-Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de ma famille. Elle fit un sourire éclatant et rit doucement.

-Comment es-tu rentrée ici, Rébékah ? S'insurgea Damon.

-Pas tes affaires Salvatore. Sourit la belle blonde.

Rébékah était réellement une femme séduisante mais aussi très intelligente et loyale, et chaque personne dans cette pièce savait combien pouvait être bénéfique de l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Où est Matt ? Demanda alors Elena, sortant de son mutisme.

-Avec Jeremy – répondit la blonde d'un air qui se voulait désintéresser- c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir vous voir-elle s'approcha de Stefan- On va pouvoir se faire un remake des années vingt.

Caroline jeta un regard surpris à l'autre blonde de la pièce.

-Je voudrais bien Rébékah mais aucun de nous n'a gardé contact avec le grand méchant loup – Sourit Stefan- Je crois que tous ici nous n'avons aucun intérêt à revoir ton frère.

Rébékah eu un petit rire moqueur vis-à-vis du beau brun aux yeux émeraudes.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Moi je suis sûre qu'une certaine blonde aimerait beaucoup le revoir, n'est-ce pas Caroline? demanda Rébékah un air hypocrite.

La nouvelle blonde eu un sourire face à la mine surprise de Caroline. A présent tout le monde la fixait avec incompréhension, elle avait honte et en particulier vis-à-vis de Tyler, elle sentait son regard brûlant de colère sur elle tendit que l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de Stefan. Quant à Damon et Elena, ils avaient tout deux l'air mauvais. Rébékah bien qu'aillant beaucoup changé, se délectait de la situation qu'elle avait provoqué et bien qu'elle essaye d'être plus gentille pour Matt, cette fois elle n'avait pas pu résister.

Intérieurement Caroline bouillonnait, elle aurait voulu arracher le cœur de la blonde Originel pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais, au fond Caroline savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Stefan soupira tout en se pincent l'arrête du nez.

-Avons-nous un autre choix ? Demanda-t-il amer.

Personne ne répondit, aucun d'eux ne désirait réellement faire appel à l'hybride Originel. Tyler le premier, lorsque Caroline avait baissé les yeux et qu'elle n'avait même pas nié les propos de l'Originel il lui en avait voulu et lui avait lancé le regard le plus noir et le plus méchant qui soit. Lorsque Caroline l'avait aperçu elle s'était sentie mal, comment pouvait-il la détester pour ça alors que lui avait gardé contact avec la louve ? Ils devraient avoir une conversation bien que Caroline veuille régler ce point rapidement, elle savait qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à régler.

-Je crois que Caroline va pouvoir m'accompagner à la Nouvelle-Orléans, après tout on sait tous que mon frère a un faible pour elle. Sourit la sulfureuse blonde Originel.

Caroline soupira et lança un regard désolé à Stefan et plus encore, accablé. Ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Ils avaient besoin de l'aide et des connaissances de l'hybride Originel. Bien qu'elle n'en montre rien Caroline était tout de même excitée à cette idée, cela faisait presque huit mois maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus revue, il ne lui avait pas non plus donné de nouvelle et d'une certaine façon elle était enchantée de découvrir cette ville dans laquelle il passait à présent toutes ses journées. Rébékah lui fit un sourire sincère, ce qui la surprit un peu mais lui rendit quand même son sourire. C'était étrange mais étant donné qu'elles allaient devoir voyager ensemble autant faire en sorte que les événements se déroulent pour les mieux.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Caroline qui part pour la Nouvelle Orléans avec Rébékah ? Les blessures sur le corps d'April ? Je vous promets le chapitre 3, très bientôt, qui j'espère réjouira tout le monde ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, on n'apprend pas grand-chose et surtout il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Prochain chapitre direction la Nouvelle-Orléans ! **

**Merci tout le monde et à bientôt !**

**TATA.**

**Marine. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous y voilà ! Le chapitre 3 et son lot de rebondissement, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Attention vous allez vous en mordre les doigts ) !**

**On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 3_

_« Ce qui est bien et ce qui est facile sont rarement la même chose »_

_Kami-Garcia & Margareth Stohl_

Caroline et Rébékah avaient prit l'avion quelques heures après qu'ils se soient tous mit d'accord pour que Caroline se rende à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il faut dire que cela avait plusieurs avantages de faire partie de la famille Originel, le jet que Rébékah avait affaité était à la pointe de la technologie et Caroline en avait perdu ses mots. Les sièges étaient en cuir beige, les tables semblaient faîtes dans d'un bois des plus raffiné, sans parler du champagne et de l'accueil du personnel naviguant. Caroline avait des étoiles dans les yeux et cela n'échappa pas à la blonde Originel.

-Tu sais nous voyageons toujours de cette manière mes frères et moi. Peut être que cela t'amèneras à reconsidérer la proposition de mon frère. Sourit-elle.

Rébékah pouvait être, certes, une vrai garce lorsqu'elle le voulait mais elle avait toujours au plus profond d'elle-même cette âme d'enfant et ce besoin de voir sa famille heureuse. Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement Caroline et encore, elles ne se connaissaient pas, elle savait combien son frère l'aimait et cela passait au dessus de toutes leurs petites querelles de filles. Caroline soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas pour autant. Elle alla s'assoir dans l'un des sièges en cuir, Rébékah à sa suite. Cependant les deux jeunes femmes ne se parlèrent pas, trop gênée, trop fière ou encore trop orgueilleuse pour chacune de leur côté assumer leurs torts. En réalité, Caroline était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas eu l'idée d'adresser la parole à l'autre blonde. Elle pensait à Tyler et le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque Rébékah avait parlé de Klaus, elle frissonna, Tyler lui faisait réellement de plus en plus peur avec le temps mais elle lui pardonnait toujours parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il était son premier amour et puis après tout ce n'était qu'une passade il redeviendrait l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse par le passé. Et puis il y avait Stefan, elle avait vu l'incompréhension dans son regard mais aussi une pointe de déception et elle s'était sentie idiote et gênée fasse à ce regard, mais pourtant, n'avait-elle pas le droit de penser à qui elle voulait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on la juge là où pour Elena tout était normale. Elle enviait sincèrement son amie, tout le monde aimait prendre soin d'elle, tout le monde faisait en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, même Caroline qui pourtant l'enviait faisait tout pour le bonheur de son amie. Elena était sa meilleure amie du plus loin qu'elle se rappelle et elle l'avait toujours aimé mais elle avait aussi toujours été beaucoup mieux qu'elle et aujourd'hui elle était fatiguée de tout cela.

-Caroline. La voix de Rébékah tira la jolie blonde de ses pensées et celle-ci la regarda surprise. Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire tu ne répondais plus… Continua la belle blonde Originel avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix, elle n'aimait pas se montrer aussi protectrice envers elle, envers qui que ce soit d'ailleurs excepté Matt Donovan.

-Je vais bien, merci Rébékah. Lui répondit Caroline avec un sourire sincère. Elle fit une pose et continua finalement – Tu as beaucoup changé Rébékah.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la vampire aux cheveux blonds tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es beaucoup plus… plus… -Caroline cherchait ses mots ce n'était pas évident pour elle de qualifier la blonde Originel- plus gentille. Finit-elle.

Rébékah eu l'air surprise, jamais elle ne se serait attendu à ce que le bébé vampire dont son frère s'était éprit la qualifie de « gentille ».

-Je veux dire tu as changé mais dans le bon sens. Expliqua Caroline un peu embarrassée fasse au manque de réaction de l'autre blonde.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle finalement. –Je croyais que personne ne l'avait remarqué, pourtant j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts… Pour Matt. Dit-elle tout en se tournant vers Caroline.

Caroline lui sourit, elle savait combien Rébékah aimait Matt mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait aimé Stefan et cette partie de Rébékah l'intriguait beaucoup, même si elle savait qu'à l'époque Stefan était un vampire qui se nourrissait uniquement d'humain et qui traquait ses proies sans pitié elle se demandait comment l'Originel avait réussi à le séduire.

-Et Stefan ? Demanda Caroline.

Rébékah parut alors pensive, comme transportée dans une autre époque, un autre monde et Caroline ne manqua pas le petit sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de la belle blonde.

-Stefan… Stefan restera un amour épique Caroline. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère son regard toujours dans le vague. –Avec Stefan j'étais heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été en un millénaire et parfois ça me manque… Mais j'ai l'impression de ressentir la même chose pour Matt… Dit-elle tout en souriant à la blonde à côté d'elle.

Caroline lui rendit son sourire se rendant compte que la belle blonde Originel venait de se confier à elle et puis au fond, elles n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit Rébékah, il y a certaine personne avec lesquelles nous sommes fait pour nous entendre éternellement.

Etrangement les pensées de Caroline ne se dirigèrent pas vers Tyler mais vers cet homme qui l'avait fait se sentir forte et désirée, importante et femme et bien qu'il fut le mal incarné il avait été le seul et l'unique à la faire se sentir ainsi.

-Et Tyler ? Demanda finalement l'autre blonde.

Caroline sourit et les deux jeunes femmes passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter, rire et boire créant ainsi une étrange mais véridique relation amicale qui ne ferait que s'accroître avec le temps.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'aéroport, Rébékah indiqua à Caroline un taxi qui les emmènerait dans le manoir que les Michaelson habitaient à présent. Caroline était émerveillée par cette ville aux multiples couleurs, Klaus n'avait pas menti, cette ville était empreinte de siècle d'histoire, elle pouvait sentir les odeurs de mets qui semblaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres lui chatouiller les narines, elle pouvait entendre la musique et voir les artistes défiler dans les rues tandis que les peintres de leurs souples coups de pinceaux peignaient la scène avec des yeux tantôt heureux, tantôt triste. L'un d'eux lui fit d'ailleurs énormément penser à Klaus, il semblait triste et solitaire mais la jolie blonde ne daigna pas s'attarder sur ce détail, elle voulait éviter le plus possible de penser à l'hybride qu'elle allait revoir d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus quelques heures et elle était déjà assez stressée comme cela. Elle soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jolie blonde Originel qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Le taxi s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard devant une immense demeure qui avait été construite dans un style tout autre que celle de Mystique Falls, peut être dans les années 1700, se dit Caroline. Rébékah eu un sourire fasse à l'expression ébahi de sa nouvelle amie.

-J'avais oublié de te préciser qu'il n'y a pas que dans nos voyages que nous vivons de cette manière. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Caroline lui fit un sourire honnête et lui emboita le pas vers le manoir lorsque Elijah apparu devant elles. Il s'approcha de sa jeune sœur et la prit dans ses bras mais se figea lorsqu'il aperçu Caroline.

-Miss Forbes, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je vous en prie Elijah, appelez-moi Caroline. Répondit celle-ci avec le plus sincère de ses sourires.

Elijah s'approcha d'elle, embrassa sa main et s'empara des valises qu'elle portait ainsi que celle de Rébékah avant de conduire ces deux dames dans l'immense demeure qu'ils habitaient et où elle résiderait pour les prochain jours. Caroline eu une fois de plus le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle entra dans le manoir, il était spacieux vraiment spacieux, les pièces étaient immenses et si bien décorées que la jolie blonde ne savait même plus où donner de la tête, ce bâtiments devait être un joyau historique et faire partie du patrimoine culturelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans tellement il était beau, et bien entretenu.

-Je suppose que je ne dois pas être surprise. Dit-elle tout en se tournant vers Rébékah qui lui fit un immense sourire.

-Attend, tu n'as pas encore vu ta chambre. Lui répondit-elle avec malice.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice sous l'œil bienveillant d'Elijah qui ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce récent rapprochement entre les deux jeunes femmes, il avait toujours su que ces deux là seraient à mène de s'entendre. Rébékah conduisit Caroline jusqu'à sa chambre et celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise lorsque la blonde Originel ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'elle occuperait.

-Mon dieu Bekah, c'est magnifique. Dit-elle tout en se mettant une main sur la bouche.- Euh je veux dire Rébékah. Se reprit-elle.

La blonde Originel sourit fasse à cette initiative de Caroline, seul ses frères l'appelaient ainsi mais elle était heureuse, étrangement heureuse que Caroline l'ait fait.

-Non, il n'y a pas de mal je suis même plutôt contente Care. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle mena sa nouvelle amie jusqu'au dressing où elle pourrait installer toutes ses affaires le temps de leur présence à la Nouvelle-Orléans où Caroline se sentait déjà étonnement bien et à sa place. Elle avait toujours rêvé de quitter Mystique Falls et après ce cours voyage elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas le dernier, après tout elle avait l'éternité. Caroline finit d'installer ses affaires dans l'immense dressing que lui avait indiqué Rébékah et redescendit avec celle-ci dans le salon afin de s'entretenir avec Elijah. Elle ne_ l'avait_ pas encore aperçu, elle se doutait donc qu'_il _était absent. Elijah était appuyé contre le chambranle de la cheminée lorsque les deux jeunes femmes apparurent dans la pièce.

-Je suis réellement enchanté de vous savoir parmi nous Caroline. Et j'espère que vous resterez pour quelques temps encore. Sourit-il, il ne connaissait pas les intentions de Caroline mais il était persuadé que ce devait avoir un rapport avec son frère. Avait-elle enfin cédé à ses sentiments pour lui ?

-En réalité Elijah nous sommes là que pour une courte période. Lui répondit Rébékah.

-Nous sommes venus cherchez votre frère. Continua Caroline.

Elijah soupira, ça avait bien un rapport avec son frère mais pas exactement celui auquel il pensait.

-Vous savez où nous pourrions le trouver ? Demanda Caroline.

Rébékah et Elijah échangèrent un regard entendu qui n'échappa pas à Caroline qui ne pu s'empêcher de se demander de quoi il en retournait pour que ces deux là soient aussi mystérieux vis-à-vis de leur frère.

-Eh bien il me semble qu'il est au bar qui se trouve au coin de la rue, mais il ne tardera pas à rentrer. Vous pouvez attendre ici. Lui dit finalement Elijah.

Caroline se tourna vers Rébékah qui approuva étrangement son frère, elle qui était si rebelle habituellement se pliait à la volonté de son aîné.

-Il faut que je le vois maintenant Elijah, c'est urgent. Argumenta Caroline.

Elijah sembla réfléchir un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, de toute évidence Caroline ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et risquerait de se mettre en danger, de plus son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Soit. Concéda-t-il tout en s'emparant de sa veste.

Les trois compères se dirigèrent donc vers le bar où l'hybride Originel aux yeux azurs et aux boucles blondes cendrés qui faisait chavirer le cœur de la jolie vampire blonde originaire de Mystique Falls se trouvait. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, échangeant quelques joutes verbales pour le moins plaisantes, parfois même ils riaient et Caroline commençait à voir la famille Michaelson d'un autre œil. Au fond ils n'étaient pas si différents d'eux, ils voulaient simplement former une famille et protéger les leurs en quoi eux étaient-ils mieux ? En quoi étaient-ils mieux que Klaus ou Elijah, et même Kol ? Au fond eux aussi avaient tué à des fins purement égoïstes et Caroline se rappela combien de fois elle avait été utilisée dans les plans pour le moins foireux de l'aînée des Salvatore et encore une fois c'était le cas, elle était utilisée d'une certaine manière car Klaus serait plus enclin à revenir à Mystique Falls pour elle que pour n'importe quelle autre personnes du groupe ou bien elle se ferait tuer mais ça, ça n'intéressait personne… Bientôt ils arrivèrent au bar, Elijah s'engouffra immédiatement dans celui-ci tandis que Caroline allait s'assoir au bar, c'est alors qu'elle _la_ vie avec_ lui_. Son ventre arrondie, signe qu'elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois une main reposant négligemment sur le sommet de celui-ci tout en adressant un regard charmeur à l'hybride Originel qui lui aussi souriait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle ne semblait pas réellement exister, car oui la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était pour le moins irréelle et quelque chose dans le cœur de Caroline sembla se briser. Klaus releva alors la tête et l'aperçu, la belle vampire aux boucles blondes et au regard océan qui le rendait fou de désir et d'amour, la seule et unique femme qu'il ait aimé en plus d'un millénaire. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Klaus pu y lire de la colère et de la déception mais plus que tout une profonde tristesse et il lui sembla que son cœur venait d'être brisé, il regarda Hayley une demi seconde et reporta finalement son attention à la belle blonde, elle avait disparu.

Rébékah qui avait assisté à toute la scène voulu rattraper la jeune femme mais Elijah la retint voyant que Niklaus partait déjà à sa recherche. C'était une cruelle façon pour elle de l'apprendre et Elijah se dit qu'il aurait dû être plus prudent mais c'était ainsi et puis, de toute évidence Niklaus aurait dû un jour ou l'autre lui dire la vérité.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Caroline, elle se sentait trahi, abandonnée, mal aimé une nouvelle fois encore. Elle avait cru du plus profond de son être qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, pire encore elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait et avec le temps elle s'était elle-même rendu compte de l'affection qu'elle lui portait bien qu'elle ne puisse pas quitter Tyler et ses amis. Elle avait toujours cru qu'un jour elle le retrouverait et qu'elle lui laisserait sa chance. Oui, cette idée lui était venue quelques jours après sa graduation avant même que Tyler ne revienne en ville et que leur relation ne change à jamais. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait frappé, ce jour où elle s'était dressée contre l'une de ses stupides idées de vengeances, elle se rappelait qu'un jour il l'avait presque battue à mort et même si ses blessures physiques guérissaient rapidement ses blessures psychologiques elles, laissaient de plus amples et plus profondes cicatrices. Caroline s'était battue pour ne pas pleurer depuis tout ce temps, pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir et elle avait apprit à se taire mais ce soir voir l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois avec cette garce de louve lui avait fendu le cœur et elle avait juste craqué. Alors qu'elle courait sans regarder où elle allait elle percuta de plein fouet quelques chose où plutôt quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme dont elle venait de percuter le torse. Plutôt grand, matte de peau et carré d'épaule, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et des yeux sombres.

-Pourquoi une aussi jolie vampire que toi coure-t-elle toute seule dans ma ville et surtout pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire séduisant.

-Pas vos affaires. Répondit-elle sèchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un homme si beau soit-il vienne la draguer maintenant ? Etait-elle maudite ?

-Tss…Tss…Tss Désolant. Mais dis moi ma jolie je ne t'ai jamais vu ici et je connais tout le monde pourtant. J'en conclu donc que tu es nouvelle dans le quartier. Continua-t-il tout en ignorant l'attitude froide de la jeune femme.

-Non… Je ne suis pas d'ici. Répondit simplement Caroline tout en détournant le regard.

-Et puis-je connaître ton prénom joli cœur ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Caroline Forbes. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

-Dans ce cas bienvenu Caroline Forbes dans ma ville, je suis Marcel. Se présenta-t-il à son tour, toujours aussi charmant. –Nous allons sans doute avoir beaucoup à nous dire.

_Mystique Falls. _

Damon, Elena et Stefan se trouvaient dans la forêt se dirigeant vers le rayon de couleur rouge sang. Stefan se sentait un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Damon et Elena, il aurait dû depuis longtemps quitter la ville maintenant comme il l'avait promit à Lexie mais étrangement il y avait toujours quelques choses pour le retenir à Mystique Falls, à croire que toutes les personnes vivantes dans cette ville étaient maudites. A chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'idée Silas, Caroline ou encore un phénomène surnaturel inexpliqué se produisait, l'obligeant ainsi à reporter une fois encore son départ. C'est pourquoi il prit ses distances avec le couple. Il fit quelques pas encore cherchant quelque chose qui expliquerait cet étrange rayon de couleur sang lorsque tout à coup l'air devint de plus en plus froid, comme lorsque l'hiver vient s'installer et que les arbres meurent. Cependant ce n'était pas le même genre de froid, c'était un froid glacial, mordant. Un vent léger vint caresser la nuque du vampire qui frissonna. Stefan s'arrêta un instant, quelque chose n'allait pas : les vampires ne pouvaient pas ressentir le froid. Il voulut rebrousser chemin mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur le reste et il continua dans la même direction. Bientôt il découvrit des arbres morts et une légère brume vint s'installer l'empêchant d'apercevoir ses pieds. Quelques pas encore. Stefan remarqua alors une étoile qui avait été dessinée au sol, le beau brun continua cependant à avancer, la brume se dispersa autour de lui comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il comprit alors que l'étoile était faite de sang, il retint un cri d'horreur : treize corps étaient allongés au centre de l'étoile, tous avaient les yeux ouverts et des coulures de sangs sous ceux-ci, des entailles si profondes sur les poignets qu'ils n'avaient d'après lui eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. C'était les mêmes blessures qu'il avait remarqué sur le corps d'April. Il s'agenouilla à côté des corps et reconnut alors quelques uns des élèves du lycée qu'il avait croisé l'année précédente. Le beau brun discerna dans la brume une silhouette de femme et deux yeux verts. Damon et Elena arrivèrent alors en courant dans sa direction, il détourna le regard une demi seconde et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau à l'endroit où quelques secondes plutôt s'était tenu cette étrange silhouette : il n'y avait plus rien. Elena s'approcha alors de Stefan qui était encore à genou et aperçut les corps des treize étudiants, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Nous y sommes. Murmura Stefan.

- Le rayon de lumière venait de ce sacrifice. Concéda Damon qui tenait Elena dans ses bras.

-J'appel Bekah. Fit simplement Stefan avant de s'éloigner du couple.

Elena releva sa tête vers celui qu'elle avait choisit et aimerait pour l'éternité, il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, même après huit mois ensembles il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il pourrait la réconforter.

-Il faut que je protège Jer' et Matt. Souffla-t-elle simplement.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je posterais peut-être la suite en début de semaine prochaine ou mercredi si je suis motivée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles Klaroline et la rencontre de Caroline avec Marcel ? Bien sûr, j'attends vos avis !**

**Passez une bonne semaine, everybody !**

**Marine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Avec cette fois le personnage que vous attendez tous ! Notre hybride préféré : Klaus Michaelson ! Donc pour ce chapitre je vous promet de forte tension, des cris mais aussi un peu de tendresse ) !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

**Guest : **Tout d'abord merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que certaine personne prenne le temps d'en poster. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que Klaus soit le toutou de Caroline… Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont une relation complexe et difficile, de dominant/dominé à tour de rôle. Maintenant si tu ne le vois pas de la même façon je ne te juge pas… J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Cassandre : **Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai oublié de te remercier sur le dernier chapitre, donc je le fais maintenant ! Merci à toi et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Chapitre 4

_« Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, mais parce que nous n'osons pas, qu'elles sont difficiles »_

_Sénèque._

Klaus ne mit pas longtemps pour rattraper Caroline mais lorsqu'il la vit aux côtés de Marcel son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Caroline pouvait être en danger à ses côtés et si Marcel apprenait qu'il tenait à elle, il connaîtrait sa seule faiblesse et personne pas même Caroline ne voulait ça. Il se dirigea vers la jolie blonde qui faisait chavirer ses pensées et Marcel, son pire ennemie. Il entendit une partie de la conversation et dû retenir sa rage lorsqu'elle lui confia son prénom.

-Marcel mon vieil ami. Dit-il tout en approchant du Vampire à la peau mâte qui perdit instantanément son sourire charmeur.

-Klaus. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Excuses mon ami Caroline, elle voulait visiter la ville seule et c'est un peu perdu. Continua Klaus avec un sourire hypocrite tout en essayant de faire comprendre à Caroline qu'elle n'était réellement pas dans une très bonne posture.

Celle-ci ne dit rien laissant les deux hommes converser comme de vieux amis, elle semblait se déconnecter peu à peu de la réalité, après la colère et la tristesse elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir ce serait pour le mieux.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Klaus, elle est tout à toi. Lui dit Marcel avec un petit clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Klaus attrapa la main de Caroline et les entraîna vers le manoir, il s'arrêta finalement devant celui-ci et se tourna furieux vers Caroline.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Caroline ? Tu voulais te faire tuer ? Tu n'es plus à Mystique Falls, il y a des règles ici. Cria-t-il, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal mais l'hybride était trop heureux de la revoir pour risquer de la perdre à nouveau.

-Et alors ? Si je m'étais fais tuer cela t'aurais bien arrangé ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux, je sais me défendre ! S'écria-t-elle à son tour, persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait.

-Ah oui, prouve-le ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui qu'elle ose le défier de cette manière.

Caroline tenta de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise mais il s'empara de son bras avant même qu'elle ait pu le toucher et la plaqua contre un muret non loin derrière eux.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser Caroline mais si tu m'y obliges je le ferais ! Dit-il comme une menace.

-C'est ça ne te gêne surtout pas, de toute façon elle te demandera bien de le faire ! Cracha-t-elle comme une insulte.

L'incompréhension pu se lire dans les yeux de Klaus, de qui parlait-elle ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Caroline profita de cet instant de distraction pour s'emparer du col de Klaus et échanger leur place mais il la saisit par la taille et la fit tourner de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus plaquée au mur.

-De qui tu parles Caroline ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement.

-Ne fais pas semblant Klaus ! Tu n'as qu'à retourner auprès de ta salope de louve et je rentrerais chez moi ! Cracha-t-elle de nouveau tout en se rappelant de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté, dégoûtée.

Klaus réfléchi un instant et parut alors comprendre, il regarda Caroline dans les yeux et ne pu y lire que de la tristesse ainsi qu'une pointe de colère. Elle se sentait trahi et désespérément seule et c'était de sa faute. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt.

-Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites étaient fausses ! Et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai marché ! Cette pétasse aura définitivement tout gagné ! Continuait Caroline sans s'arrêté alors que les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, lacérant son beau visage d'ange et brisant une à une un peu plus encore le cœur mort de l'hybride Originel. Alors, dans un geste tendre il vint délicatement caresser la joue de Caroline, ce qui la calma instantanément. Elle se tu, arrêtant son monologue et plongeant son regard dans celui de l'hybride Originel.

-Je suis désolé, love. Murmura-t-il simplement.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs cages thoraciques se soulevaient fortement, dernier signe de leur précédente dispute dans laquelle chacun d'eux s'étaient époumonés à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Leurs lèvres étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et Caroline pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'hybride sur son visage.

-Nous étions soul, je me sentais seul et elle aussi. Tyler l'avait repoussé et tu n'avais cessé de faire de même avec moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Finit-il.

Le cœur de Caroline battait à tout rompre, elle s'était emportée sans réelle raison et elle venait tout juste de comprendre qu'en réalité elle avait simplement été jalouse de la louve. Il la rendait folle et elle se demanda finalement si ça avait été une bonne idée de venir ici, là où il se trouvait. Il s'avança alors plus encore vers elle et leurs fronts se touchèrent, libérant une puissante énergie en eux. Caroline frémit à ce contact tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux pour l'apprécier.

-La seule question que je me pose sweetheart c'est : Pourquoi as-tu réagis de cette manière, je veux dire aussi violement ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'écartant de la blonde, brisant l'apaisante proximité qui s'était installée entre eux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau se testant mutuellement l'un l'autre, révélant nombre de vérité encore inavouée et alors que Caroline allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler Rébékah apparut.

-Oh euh… J'espère que je ne dérange personne. Dit-elle un peu embarrassé mais néanmoins avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Klaus et Caroline se séparèrent instantanément, Caroline devenant rouge écarlate et Klaus faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Qui a-t-il Bekah ? Demanda-t-il.

-Stefan a appelé –Elle regarda Caroline- Le rayon de lumière rouge sang provient d'un sacrifice humain, treize pour être exacte. Finit-elle.

Klaus ne savait pas encore ce dont il était question mais lorsqu'il vit la jolie blonde pour laquelle il avait développé une affection particulière devenir pâle et regarder sa sœur, la détresse se lisant dans son regard il su que ce ne pouvait être que de la plus haute importance. Et si cela avait un rapport avec la présence de Caroline à la Nouvelle-Orléans et sa sécurité alors ce problème venait d'être placé en première ligne de sa liste, au dessus même de la grossesse inattendue d'Hayley.

-Bien. Rentrons, je crois que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. Concéda Klaus plus que sérieux.

Rébékah, Klaus et Caroline retournèrent donc au salon où Elijah les attendait en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns que Caroline ne connaissait pas. Les deux blondes expliquèrent rapidement la situation à Klaus et celui-ci plus qu'attentif ne cessait de jeter des regards en biais à la jeune femme aux cheveux brun ce qui étonnement agaça une fois de plus Caroline. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse pourtant, il n'avait cessé de la courtiser et elle l'avait toujours repoussé alors s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ce serait pour le mieux, pour lui comme pour elle ? Finalement la jeune femme à la chevelure brune s'approcha de Caroline et lui tendit la main amicalement.

-Je crois qu'on ne nous a pas présenté. Je suis Sophie Devereau, une sorcière. Précisa-t-elle.

- Caroline Forbes. Répondit la belle blonde tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme amicalement.

-Sophie protège Hayley de Marcel, expliqua Klaus. Le vampire que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure. Lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et reporta finalement son attention à Sophie, si elle était une sorcière elle serait capable de les aider sur cette étrange et pour le moins horrible sacrifice.

-Tu sais quelques choses à propos de cette magie ? Demanda Elijah à la sorcière.

-Eh bien… Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre mais il me semble que c'est de la magie noire vaudou. Ce sacrifice est nécessaire à la préparation d'un sort… Un sort qui permettrait de ramener un être surnaturel à la vie, peut être un vampire très puissant ou une sorcière, peut être même un chasseur. Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

-Il y a un moyen de les empêcher ? Demanda précipitamment Caroline qui avait réellement peur pour ses amis.

A peine était-il débarrassé de Silas qu'une autre menace qui semblait plus dangereuse et plus puissante encore leur barrait la route vers le bonheur et une vie paisible mais à quoi s'attendait Caroline ? Lorsqu'on vit à Mystique Falls on apprend à voir le drame arriver et on fait juste avec. Caroline était douée pour ça : faire avec, survivre, combattre.

-Je ne sais pas… En réalité je ne connais que très peu de chose sur la magie noire vaudou, mais il me semble que ma grand-mère a quelques grimoires quelque part sur cette magie. Je les chercherais et vous aiderais une fois étudiés. Dit-elle cette fois plus sûre d'elle.

Mais, Sophie savait pertinemment que la magie noire vaudou était l'une des plus puissantes et plus obscures magie sur cette terre et que si des sorcières pratiquant cette magie s'étaient dressées contre les habitants de Mystique Falls alors elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour les aider, pas seule du moins. Caroline soupira, de plus en plus inquiète pour ses amis. Elle recula et s'assit finalement dans l'un des fauteuils, se passant une main las sur le visage, elle était fatiguée de tout ces drames pour ne pas dire épuisée et l'idée de perdre une personne de plus qu'elle aimait lui broyait les entrailles et la faisait se sentir terriblement mal. Rébékah vint s'assoir à côté d'elle tendit qu'Elijah et Klaus continuait à parler avec Sophie.

-Est-ce que Stefan va bien ? Demanda Caroline, l'angoisse présente dans sa voix.

-Oui, il va bien. Il m'a appelé juste après leur découverte. Les autres aussi vont bien. Elena a fait en sorte que Jeremy et Matt soient en sécurité. Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. Murmura Rébékah tout en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de la jolie blonde.

-Je… Je pensais qu'après la mort de Bonnie et la destruction de Silas tout irait bien, à nouveau. Je me suis trompée on dirait. Finit-elle tristement.

-Tu pourrais quitter tout ça. Tu pourrais venir ici avec nous, on irait faire les magasins ensemble, on irait boire et danser ensemble comme deux… Amies. –Rébékah hésita un instant mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sur le visage de Caroline apparaitre elle continua. – Et mon frère. Je sais qu'il serait heureux de te faire découvrir le monde Care. Il t'aime j'en suis persuadée. La dernière phrase fut de trop pour Caroline.

-Je t'en prie Bekah, ne dis pas ça… Je… Il vaut mieux que je reste loin de lui et inversement pour notre bien à tout les deux. Murmura Caroline.

-Tu te trompes Care, pour votre bien à tout les deux il faut que vous soyez ensemble. Rétorqua Rébékah convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

Klaus s'approcha alors des deux jeunes femmes et tendit sa main à Caroline, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et Klaus pu lire une fois encore la détresse dans ses yeux, elle était apeurée par tout ce qui l'entourait et Klaus aurait simplement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire que tout irait bien mais il n'en fit rien.

-Viens marcher avec moi Caroline. Souffla-t-il simplement.

Rébékah s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre son autre frère et laisser les deux futurs amants seuls.

Klaus entraîna Caroline au sud de la propriété dans un immense jardin où les hais étaient taillées en forme d'animaux, d'hommes ou de femmes. Il y avait une balancelle dans un coin du jardin et Klaus la conduisit jusqu'à celle-ci. Ils ne dirent pas un mot se contentent du silence plus que bénéfique qui s'était installé entre eux. Caroline savourait simplement la présence de Klaus et Klaus se délectait avec passion de l'existence de cette proximité entre eux. Ils s'assirent finalement tout deux sur la balancelle, il faisait nuit à présent et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel. Klaus avait toujours aimé les observer, il les trouvait Mystérieuse, à la fois si proches qu'on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait les attraper et si lointaines qu'elles en étaient devenus désirables. Elles lui faisaient penser à sa Caroline, sa si belle Caroline et si rayonnante Caroline qui à cet instant semblait terne et tristement silencieuse. Elle qui aimait tant parler et le défier, elle était devenue si réservée comme si elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

-C'est pour sa que tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne sachant pas de quelle façon il allait réagir. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison d'aider leur petite bande à se sortir une fois de plus de la panade, ils avaient cherché à le tuer et même elle, l'avait manipulé. Sans parler de Tyler qui ne pensait qu'à se venger.

-Et je suppose que tu veux que je retourne avec toi à Mystique Falls, pour sauver une fois de plus toute votre petite bande ? Dit-il tout en restant calme bien que Caroline put discerner une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

La belle blonde acquiesça de nouveau, s'il refusait de les aider ils seraient tous perdu et Caroline n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis alors elle mourrait avec eux. Klaus soupira bruyamment, il aurait aimé parler d'autre chose avec elle. Lui faire visiter la ville, la faire sourire mieux encore la rendre heureuse et effacer cette détresse dans son regard. Il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité et pour cela s'il le fallait, il aurait tué toute personne lui voulant du mal. Oui, Niklaus Michaelson était amoureux, il était amoureux de la plus belle et la plus surprenante vampire qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

-Je vais revenir à Mystique Falls avec toi, love. Souffla-t-il finalement.

Caroline se tourna vers lui une lueur d'espoir dans le regard et un sourire rayonnant, le premier qu'elle ait réellement fait depuis son arrivée, en réalité le premier qu'elle ait fait depuis des mois. Il s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres tout en la caressant avec tendresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Klaus sourit à son tour, il était heureux.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle simplement soulagé.

-C'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi que je le fais Caroline.

La jolie blonde rougit légèrement, elle aurait beau tenter d'ignorer ses sentiments à cet instant, ils étaient plus fort que jamais et son regard dans le sien, elle se mit à espérer une vie à ses côtés. Elle se mit à espérer qu'un jour il l'emmènerait comme il l'avait promis, découvrir le monde.

Et, dans leur bulle de sérénité, d'amour et de tentation aucun d'eux ne vit, n'y n'entendit la silhouette qui, non loin de là écoutait et observait avec attention cette scène des plus tendre. Deux yeux dorés et un sourire dans la nuit noir, puis, la silhouette disparu comme elle était venue. Niklaus Michaelson avait bel et bien une faiblesse et elle s'appelait Caroline Forbes.

**Merci à vous tous de m'avoir lu ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve donc pour le prochain dans quelque tems ! Maintenant place au /SPOILER/ J'ai donc regardé récemment le comic con 2013 et croyez moi vous qui êtes fan tout comme moi de Klaroline, ça sens le roussi ! Julie Plec a dit qu'il serait compliqué de faire des crosscovers entre les deux séries et Klaus comme Caroline auront de nouvelles conquêtes même s'ils vont essayer mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup de Klaroline même presque pas du tout ! **_**(De quoi mettre le seum je sais !)**_** Enfin, moi je garde à l'esprit que pour le moment la série se passe dans le présent, donc on peut toujours s'imaginer que dans quelques siècles Caroline pourrait rejoindre Klaus ! Et puis on a toujours nos fictions et nos rêves ! On verra bien ce que ça donne ) ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ?**

**Aller, TATA tout le monde !**

**Marine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre les amis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard vous savez ce que c'est, les mariages, les fêtes… Je promets, par contre, de la violence dans ce chapitre, hommage à toutes les femmes battus et maltraités dans ce monde. **

**Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je suis un peu prise par le temps mais je vous dis un grand merci ! **

**Enjoy et bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 5

_« L'obscurité ne peut chasser l'obscurité, seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut chasser la haine, seul l'amour le peut. »_

_Martin Luther King_

Le lendemain matin Caroline se réveilla de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ils rentreraient à Mystique Falls et pourrait essayer de combattre cette nouvelle apparition surnaturelle. La jolie blonde s'était empressée d'appeler son amie Elena, la veille, qui était encore choquée des événements de la journée précédente. Elle lui avait confié avoir fait en sorte que Jeremy et Matt soit en sécurité, désormais ils dormaient à la pension Salvatore et étaient surveillés par Elena, Damon et même Stefan, bien qu'il ne se sente plus réellement à sa place dans la pension. Caroline et Elena avaient souvent reparlé de Stefan après leur rupture et son choix qui s'était porté sur Damon, la jolie blonde au début n'en démordait pas. Pour elle, Stefan était son âme soeur mais au fur et à mesure elle s'était rendue compte que plus les jours passaient, plus Elena aimait Damon et plus Stefan oubliait la brune, bien que la blessure laisse une profonde cicatrice, il s'en était remit. Finalement, sortant de ses pensées la jolie blonde se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle passa rapidement un jean et un débardeur noir ainsi qu'une paire de botte, boucla son sac et descendit dans la cuisine où Rébékah et Elijah étaient déjà attablés.

-Bonjour. Leur dit gaiement Caroline.

Rébékah et Elijah la regardèrent avec un grand sourire, c'était plutôt rare d'avoir quelqu'un qui se levait de bonne humeur dans cette maison et qu'est-ce que c'était rafraichissant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda la jolie blonde qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le frère et la sœur la regardait de cette manière.

-Rien Care, c'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être de bonne humeur le matin. Lui répondit Rébékah avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, je dois dire que c'est un plaisir Caroline de vous avoir sous notre toit. Surenchérit Elijah.

Caroline sourit, habituellement elle était seule le matin sa mère partant plutôt tôt travailler et étant fille unique elle n'avait jamais personne à qui parler et surtout avec qui partager sa bonne humeur, bonne humeur inexistante lorsqu'elle dormait avec Tyler.

-Et bien, dans ce cas je ne peux que me réjouir d'avantage ! Dit-elle avec exaltation.

La blonde et le brun sourirent de plus bel tandis que Caroline s'approchait de la table et se servait dans l'assiette de pancakes, Rébékah lui servit un vers de sang et lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Elijah regardait les deux jeunes femmes d'un œil bienveillant tout en discutant avec celles-ci des projets qu'ils avaient prévus pour Mystique Falls, projets qui ne plaisaient pas à Rébékah car elle n'était pas inclus dedans. Caroline avait été agréablement surprise, ils étaient comme une famille et pour la blonde dont la famille avait été disloquée dès son plus jeune âge après le départ de son père vivait pour la première fois cela, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Et, à cet instant elle se sentait bien comme si les Michaelson étaient d'une certaine manière sa famille, oui, elle se sentait agréablement bien. Mais, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'absence de Klaus et ne pu s'empêcher de la faire remarquer.

-Il est partit régler quelques problèmes avant que nous ne retournions à Mystique Falls. Marcel l'a appelé ce matin et il devait passer voir Hayley aussi, il me semble. Lui répondit Rébékah.

La jolie blonde se contenta d'un faible sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher l'irritation qui s'était emparée d'elle à la seconde où l'Originel avait prononcé le nom de la louve. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Ils entendirent alors une voiture arriver dans la cours avant du manoir.

-Il semblerait que mon frère soit revenu. Fit simplement remarquer Elijah tout en portant sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres.

Rébékah se leva immédiatement suivit de près part Caroline et les deux filles se dirigèrent à l'avant du manoir. Rébékah sortit de l'immense demeure comme une furie, et se jeta directement vers son frère, sans même daignée regarder la femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'obliger à rester ici ! S'écria-t-elle plus que furieuse après son frère.

-Oh je t'en prie Rébékah, tu ne vas pas faire un caprice. TU restes ici, un point c'est tout. Elijah et moi accompagnerons Caroline à Mystique Falls. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un ici pour nous avertir si les choses tournent mal mais aussi pour veiller sur Hayley.

Rébékah soupira de colère mais n'en démordit pas.

-Mais Elijah peu veillé sur elle ! Je suis assez forte pour me défendre ! Plaida-t-elle. Je t'en prie Nik, dis oui. Dit-elle avec une petite moue enfantine.

Klaus soupira, il savait que sa sœur était assez forte pour les suivre mais il voulait toujours la protéger, elle était sa petite sœur et il avait un devoir de protection envers elle, il avait déjà faillit à sa tâche avec Kol, il ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Rébékah. Elijah apparut alors juste derrière la jolie blonde.

-Je peux rester Niklaus, laisse donc notre sœur retourner auprès de son garçon de table. Plaida Elijah, prenant la défense de sa jeune sœur.

Klaus grogna, peut enclin avec cette idée mai si son frère était d'accord pour rester il n'avait plus aucune raison de refuser.

-Soit, tu pourras venir mais s'il arrive quelque chose tu seras entièrement responsable Bekah et ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer tes bêtises. Concéda-t-il.

Rébékah se jeta alors fougueusement dans les bras de son frère puis se détacha tout aussi rapidement de lui et partie à vitesse vampirique préparer sa valise qui d'après Caroline devait déjà être faite depuis la veille. Caroline avait regardé la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle ne les avait jamais vus de cette manière et commençait sincèrement à revoir son jugement vis-à-vis de cette famille pour le moins incongrue. Klaus la remarqua alors et lui fit un immense sourire.

-Bonjour sweetheart. Dit-il tout en s'approchant d'elle en s'emparant de sa main pour y déposer un petit baiser.- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler, love.

Caroline le regarda surprise et vit alors Hayley sortir de la voiture que Klaus avait négligemment garée quelques minutes plus tôt. La jolie blonde regarda l'hybride Originel avec fureur, comment avait-il osé ? Cherchait-il vraiment à se faire détester ou était-ce juste pour la faire enrager ? Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoutes là. C'est elle qui a voulu venir, d'accord ? Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Caroline marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et s'approcha de la louve, dont le ventre était maintenant très arrondi.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Caroline plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je… Caroline je sais que tu m'en veux mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… Elle fit une pose et jeta un regard à la vampire blonde qui la regardait durement. –Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet enfant mais avec le temps j'ai appris à l'aimer mais il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre Klaus et moi. Il aime aussi beaucoup cet enfant tu sais et….

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ? La coupa Caroline qui n'était plus très à l'aise, il lui semblait que la louve ait comprit ses sentiments pour l'Originel et ça ne la rassurait pas du tout.

-Je ne sais pas, je veux garder la surprise. En fait, je croyais que tu étais déjà au courant. J'en ai parlé avec Ty… Continua-t-elle

-Je… Tyler et moi on ne s'entend plus aussi bien qu'avant. Souffla Caroline.

-Je suis désolée Caroline, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Répondit Hayley avec un triste sourire quand à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui n'avait d'yeux à cet époque que pour la jolie vampire blonde.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je l'aimais, ce n'est plus le cas d'après toi ? Demanda Caroline surprise.

-Ca tombe sous le sens. Répondit simplement Hayley tout en restant évasive.

Puis, Klaus les rejoignit avec un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Hayley, sweetheart tu va rester ici avec Elijah et Sophie jusqu'à ce que j'en ais finit à Mystique Falls. Lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence tout en s'éloignant vers le manoir avec Elijah, tandis que Klaus chargeait les sacs de Caroline et Rébékah dans le coffre ainsi que le sien.

-Prêtes ? Demanda Klaus tout en regardant les deux blondes de sa vie.

-Prêtes. Répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en cœur alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du manoir Michaelson, ne sachant pas encore s'ils le reverraient un jour.

_~ Mystique Falls.~ _

-Stefan ! Appela Elena qui cherchait le plus jeune des Salvatore.

Elle le trouva alors à quelques mètres derrière la pension, il était assit sous un immense arbre, les yeux fermés profitant de la quiétude de la forêt. Il aimait écouter chaque bruit qui qualifiait tant cette forêt. L'éveille des fleurs et la course des lapins, les écureuils qui faisaient leurs réservent pour l'hiver ainsi que le faon et sa mère mais cette quiétude fut rapidement brisée par ce phénomène ambulant qu'on appelait plus communément : Elena Gilbert.

-Oui, Elena ? Répondit-il un peu séchement.

-Je…Je voulais te parler. Je sais que cette situation n'est pas vraiment agréable pour toi et que tu aimerais quitter cette ville mais je voulais juste que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive Stefan je te soutiendrais toujours et je veux vraiment arranger cette situation. Continua la jeune Gilbert.

Stefan évita son regard, détournant la tête vers la forêt. Il avait juste envie de partir en courant le plus loin possible de cette ville, de tous ces ennuis, de son frère et de cette fille qu'il avait tant aimé.

-Je sais que tu mettras du temps à te remettre de tout ça mais tu l'as déjà fait par le passé avec Rébékah et…

-Ne mêle pas Bekah à ça ! S'écria-t-il.

Lorsqu'Elena avait prononcé le nom de Rébékah, Stefan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena compare leur relation à celle qu'il avait eue avec Rébékah. Non, parce qu'avec Rébékah c'était spécial, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés tout les deux et même si ses émotions avaient disparus à cette époque maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait il savait qu'il avait été heureux avec elle. Heureux comme jamais.

-Oh, je vois… Souffla simplement Elena.

-Tu vois quoi Elena ?! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énervé ! Continua-t-il, il n'avait aucune raison de crier sur la brune mais il était énervé et il en voulait au monde entier. Si Caroline avait été là, elle l'aurait aidé à surmonter tout ça mais à cet instant elle était à la Nouvelle-Orléans et il se sentait désespérément seul.

-Tu aimes Rébékah Stefan ! Je suis désolé de te le dire de cette manière et de t'énerver mais c'est comme ça ! S'écria la brune sûre d'elle-même.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Elena ! Et puis Bekah aime Matt, laisse tombé … Finit-il en redevenant plus calme.

Il regarda la brune un instant et disparu à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt. Il chassa plusieurs animaux afin de calmer sa soif qui avait une fois de plus reprit le dessus comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Elena ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il s'immobilisa instantanément et écouta attentivement chaque son de la forêt, localisant avec exactitude la provenance du bruit qu'il avait entendu. Puis, en une demi seconde grâce à sa vitesse vampirique il se précipita vers la personne ayant provoqué cet étrange bruit et la plaqua contre un arbre.

Il rencontra alors deux orbes verts, tel ceux de la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu la veille dans la forêt. C'était une jeune femme, plutôt jolie, des jambes de mannequin de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux de chats.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Stefan tout en intensifiant la pression sur son corps.

La jeune femme gémit de douleur lorsque le beau brun la plaqua plus fort contre l'arbre.

-Je m'appelle Lucie. Répondit la jeune femme.-Je ne te veux aucun mal. Continua-t-elle la sincérité pouvant se lire dans son regard.

Stefan desserra légèrement son emprise et la jaugea du regard, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, apparemment humaine.

-Je suis une sorcière de la lignée Iba, et je peux vous aider.

_Nouvelle-Orléans_

Klaus, Rébékah et Caroline venaient d'arriver à Mystique Falls. L'hybride n'avait même pas prit la peine de se rendre dans leur manoir, il s'était directement dirigé vers la pension Salvatore où tout le reste du petit groupe devait être réunit. Caroline descendit de la voiture en toute hâte suivit de près par Rébékah. Elena qui avait entendu du bruit sortit de la pension et se précipita dans les bras de son amie, laissant aller toutes les larmes refoulées des derniers jours, tandis que Rébékah s'approchait de Matt pour finalement déposer sur ses lèvres un fougueux et brûlant baiser d'amour. Le quater back sourit à la belle blonde, heureux de la retrouver. Lorsqu'Elena se détacha de Caroline elle aperçu Klaus et n'eu qu'un regard de dédain pour lui. La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa et ses poings se serrèrent, ce qui n'échappa pas à Caroline qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire encourageant.

-Il est venu pour nous aider Elena. Murmura-t-elle à son amie.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon où Damon, Jeremy et Tyler ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Caroline et Tyler échangèrent à peine un regard ce qui étonna réellement Klaus mais ce qui le surprit d'avantage fut le sentiment de détresse qui apparut dans les yeux de Caroline lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Tyler se contenta de siffler quelques insultes, que bien sûr Klaus entendit mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça fasse à la provocation du loup. Caroline et Rébékah firent de brèves explications quand à ce qu'ils avaient apprit de ces étranges sacrifices et qu'ils auraient bientôt d'autres informations.

-Donc on a à faire à des sorcières… Dit simplement Damon – Qui pratiquent la magie noire vaudou. Ça ne doit pas se trouver facilement dans le coin ce genre de truc. Ironisa-t-il, tandis qu'Elena lui lançait un regard sévère, auquel il répondit avec une moue enfantine.

-Rien d'insurmontable. Dit alors Tyler qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de Klaus. Dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Klaus qui s'était retenu un moment plus tôt, ne pu cette fois s'empêcher de résister à ses pulsions vis-à-vis de se chien de Tyler et s'approcha de lui menaçant.

-Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi, nous aurions besoin de toi Lockwood. Cracha-t-il à son premier hybride.

Tyler eu un rire ironique et tenta de s'emparer du col de l'hybride en le prenant par surprise mais Klaus était beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus rapide et attrapa le loup par la gorge. Puis, il le plaqua contre le mur et le souleva quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

-Et là tu fais quoi Lockwood ? Murmura-t-il avec méchanceté.

Tyler agrippa les mains de son adversaire essayant d'ôter la pression que l'hybride Originel exerçait sur son coup, l'air commençait à lui manquer lorsque Caroline se décida à intervenir. Elle attrapa l'avant bras de l'originel, provocant une décharge électrique dans leurs deux corps tout en le suppliant du regard. L'hybride jeta un regard noir à Tyler et desserra finalement petit à petit son emprise sur le loup, non sans émettre un grognement et promettre à Tyler que si Caroline n'avait pas son affection il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Et dire qu'il avait laissé cet homme revenir auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'il ne serait jamais et surtout parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que la voir et la savoir heureuse était tout ce qui lui importait, mais heureuse elle ne l'était pas et ça pouvait se lire dans son regard. Une fois Tyler relâché celui-ci s'empara du bras de la blonde et la tira à l'extérieur de la pièce sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentent.

-Tu vois Caroline ce qu'il arrive, lorsqu'on ramène les ennuis à Mystique Falls. Cracha-t-il.

-Mais tu l'as cherché Tyler, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Plaida la jolie blonde.

Tyler grogna et lui fit un regard qui voulait dire « ne m'oblige pas ». Caroline prit peur et baissa la tête, elle semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé par le parquet que par l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Tyler s'approcha de Caroline et s'empara de ses cheveux afin de les tirer vers l'arrière de son crâne pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. La blonde lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il lui tira violement les cheveux.

-Regarde moi Caroline, ne m'oblige pas à sévir, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Dit-il.

Caroline des larmes plein les yeux regarda son petit ami avec peur, qu'allait-il encore lui faire ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle vivait cette enfer et à chaque fois elle lui pardonnait, elle lui pardonnait parce qu'elle l'aimait et parce qu'elle était attachée à lui et puis elle se disait qu'un jour il redeviendrait l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, après tout ce n'était qu'une passade. Ou peut être pas. Tyler se pencha alors à son oreille.

-Lorsque tout ça sera finit, toi et moi on partira de cette ville et tu as intérêt à me suivre. Cracha-t-il de nouveau comme une menace.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Caroline, d'une minute à l'autre mais elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction, alors elle restait forte et endurcit.

-T'as compris ? Demanda-t-il avec violence.

Caroline ne répondit rien, tétanisée par la peur. Elle aurait pu réagir et se défendre mais elle n'était pas, plus assez forte pour s'opposer à lui. Il s'était insinué en elle peu à peu et détenait à présent une certaine emprise grâce à la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il la gifla, un bleu apparut sur sa joue alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre afin de ne pas pleurer. Le bleu disparut rapidement, ne laissant aucune trace des actes qu'il avait commis comme les fois précédentes. Non, cette gifle ne faisait que la détruire intérieurement plus encore sans que personne ne s'en rende compte car aucune trace extérieur n'était visible.

-Compris. Souffla-t-elle simplement, la détresse pouvant se lire dans son regard.

Tyler sourit, il aimait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il aimait qu'elle lui soit entièrement dévouée uniquement par la peur et plus encore il savait que de cette manière il faisait du mal à Klaus par le biais de Caroline et ça, ça valait toutes les vengeances. Ils les verraient dépérir peu à peu tout les deux et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Finalement il jeta violement Caroline contre un mur, d'autres hématomes apparurent sur son visage qui disparurent instantanément. Puis, il s'éloigna afin de retourner au salon avec le reste du groupe suivit de près par Caroline. La jolie blonde semblait tétanisée et elle sursautait à chaque bruit, lorsqu'on tirait une chaise par exemple ou qu'Elena faisait de grand geste. Elle avait l'air perdue et apeurée mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, personne excepté Niklaus Michaelson. Il se dirigea instantanément vers la jeune femme. Tyler était sortit de la pièce, apparemment fière de son petit effet. Caroline parut alors beaucoup plus détendue.

-Tout va bien love ? Demanda Klaus réellement inquiet pour elle.

-Oui. Avait-elle dit, peut être même trop rapidement pour que l'hybride la croit. Enfin peut être… Non. Dit-elle finalement.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue essayant par ce geste de la rassurer quelque peu, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, il voulait lui dire que tout irait bien mais il n'en fit rien. Peut sûr de la façon dont elle réagirait et vu son état actuel il valait mieux éviter mais au contact de sa main sur sa joue il pu lire de l'espoir dans son regard et il lui sembla que son cœur mort battait de nouveau. Cependant l'instant fut brisé par Stefan et une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et prunelles vertes qui le suivaient.

-Je vous présente Lucie. Dit-il tout en désignant la jeune femme.- Elle peut nous aider.

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement, ça ne ressemblais pas à Stefan d'inviter n'importe qui chez lui et cette jeune femme était plus que mystérieuse et surtout, elle n'inspirait rien de bon autant à Caroline qu'à Klaus, même Rébékah ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Ceendant, Jeremy lui semblait déjà l'adorer au vue du regard qu'il échangea avec elle et de l'attention que se portèrent les deux jeunes gens, Caroline su que quelque chose de très puissant venait de se produire.

-Matt, Jer' dorénavant vous restez au manoir. Vous y serez plus en sécurité. Dit Elena, l'inquiétude plus que présente dans sa voix.

C'est alors qu'une vérité plus que troublante frappa Caroline. Elle n'avait plus appelé sa mère depuis qu'elle avait quitté Mystique Falls et n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle.

-Où est ma mère ?

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était revenu de la Nouvelle-Orléans et elle ne savait même pas si elle était en sécurité, n'y où elle se trouvait.

-Tu devrais te renseigner afin de savoir si elle va bien… Souffla simplement Lucie avec un sourire.

Caroline eu un frisson, un frisson de peur et son regard croisa celui de l'hybride Originel qui semblait inquiet pour elle. La jolie blonde s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'Originel, elle semblait prier intérieurement. Klaus saisit discrètement sa main afin de lui donner du courage dans cette épreuve. Une tonalité, deux puis trois : aucune réponse.

**Et voilà, c'es tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, personnellement je trouve que j'ai complètement foiré ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de le sauver un peu avant de le poster mais bon… A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Le petit suspense sur la fin ? **

**Au prochain chapitre, je promets beaucoup de sang et de tristesse mais aussi plein de réponses à vos questions ! **

**TATA !**

**Marine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable, j'ai énormément de choses à faire en ce moment et j'ai commencé de nouvelle fiction par conséquent je délaisse un peu les autres ce qui est très mal je sais… Donc je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre mais sachez qu'elles me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

Chapitre 6

_« L'amour fait ressortir le meilleur et le pire de nous-même. Un jour on est généreux t sensible à l'excès, et le lendemain on tuerait tout le monde »_

_Patricia Cornwell._

La belle blonde était complètement paniquée, elle avait appelé 3 fois sa mère et jamais celle-ci n'avait répondu. Caroline était donc immédiatement partie à sa recherche sans prévenir personne n'y tenir compte du danger de cette nouvelle magie dont ils ne savaient encore rien. Elle était déjà passée par le commissariat mais sa mère n'était nulle part et injoignable. Elle avait conduit rapidement jusqu'à chez elle sans faire attention aux autres conducteurs. Elle gara la voiture quelques minutes plus tard et en descendit comme une furie, se précipitant dans sa panique vers la maison qu'elle avait habitée depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle allait appeler sa génitrice quand une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier, deux bras fort l'encerclèrent et la tirèrent à quelques mètres de là. Caroline tenta de se débattre contre son adversaire mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et bientôt elle se retrouva plaqué contre la devanture de sa maison et rencontra deux orbes bleus : Klaus. Elle se calma un peu, soulagée de voir qu'elle ne craignait rien, en théorie. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Si je retire ma main, tu me promets de ne pas crier ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et il retira lentement sa main de sa bouche, la laissant courir contre la joue de la belle blonde. Caroline ne le repoussa pas, plongée dans les yeux de l'hybride Originel, quelque chose en elle avait changé. Leur dernière rencontre remontait au jour de sa graduation et depuis ce jour elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart et elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle de façon que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

Il sourit tendrement, il se pencha sur ses lèvres comme s'il allait les emprisonner, Caroline ferma les yeux ne cherchant même pas à le repousser mais étrangement Klaus se contenta de déposer un baiser sur son front et de briser cette proximité qui s'était installer entre eux.

-Tu lui as pardonné, love… Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jolie vampire blonde

Caroline fronça les sourcils peu sûr de comprendre de quoi l'originel parlait.

-Pardonner quoi ? De quoi tu parle Klaus ? Tyler n'a rien fait ! S'écria-t-elle en colère, la peur avait prit le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert ce que faisait Tyler et puis au fond ce n'était qu'une passade. Il redeviendrait l'homme gentil et attentionné qu'il avait été. Klaus comprit que Tyler ne lui avait rien dit.

-Je… Caroline, je suis allé chercher Tyler après lui avoir rendu sa liberté et je l'ai trouvé avec une autre femme, une louve, je lui ai ordonné de retourner à Mystique Falls et de s'occuper de toi, de te confier ses erreurs et de partir si tu le désirais. Avoua tristement l'hybride.

Etrangement Caroline ne fut pas surprise, elle savait que Tyler avait dû la tromper, non, à cet instant ce qui lui faisait du mal c'était de savoir que l'hybride avait toujours fait en sorte de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse là où personne d'autre n'avait même eu envie de le faire et qu'elle l'avait repoussé durant tout ce temps. Mais, voyant de nouveau apparaître cette détresse qu'il détestait tant dans son regard, Klaus se pencha vers elle et effleura doucement et tendrement sa joue.

-Caroline, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce qu'il t'a fais du mal ? Souffla l'hybride dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme.

Caroline ne répondit rien laissant les larmes rouler sur son visage, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler l'hybride avait comprit, elle le sentit se raidir et ses poings se serrer. Il se pencha tendrement vers elle et embrassa délicatement le sommet de son crâne, lui promettant que tout irait bien, qu'il la protègerait dorénavant. Comment tout cela avait pu tourner au désastre ? Il devait régler cette histoire de sacrifice et ensuite il l'emmènerait loin de cette ville, il l'emmènerait dans un endroit où elle pourrait s'épanouir sans crainte. Les sanglots de la jeune femme se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Klaus la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement et finalement elle se détendit dans les bras protecteurs de l'hybride. Mais, tout à coup un violent cri vint briser leur proximité, un hurlement de douleur que Caroline reconnu comme étant celui de sa mère. Elle regarda à nouveau Klaus paniquée et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison avec prudence, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Un peu plus loin Stefan et Rébékah qui étaient partit après l'hybride et la blonde arrivèrent. Stefan n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre Klaus et Caroline, il était surprit que sa meilleure amie soit aussi proche de l'Originel, il savait que son couple avec Tyler battait de l'aile mais il ne pensait pas que ce fut à ce point.

-Toi aussi ils t'intriguent, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jolie blonde à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers la blonde Originel et lui sourit, Rébékah était particulière et resterait à jamais particulière pour lui. Il avait vécu avec elle une histoire d'amour différente de toutes les autres qu'il avait eu. Elle n'était pas Katherine qui n'avait cessé de les monter l'un contre l'autre son frère et lui mais elle n'était pas la douce et charmante Elena non plus. Non, et pourtant elle était celle avec qui il s'était le plus amusé.

-Oui… Souffla-t-il finalement encore dubitatif quand à ce qu'il fallait penser de tout cela.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Continua Rébékah.

Stefan la regarda confus.

-Il est tout ce qu'il lui faut et même si j'ai du mal à le reconnaître car il est mon frère, il l'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

-Et elle l'aime, enfin je crois… Sourit Stefan.

Rébékah continua à faire quelques pas et arriva alors près de la devanture de la maison de Caroline.

-Il y a des personnes avec qui nous sommes fait pour nous entendre éternellement, Stefan. Souffla-t-elle en se rappelant les mots de Caroline. Un violent cri se fit alors entendre et la jolie blonde se précipita à la suite de son frère et sa nouvelle amie.

Stefan la suivit, sourcils froncés surprit de ce qu'elle venait de dire et peut sûr de savoir de quel manière le prendre.

Klaus et Caroline s'étaient cachés dans une pièce de la maison. Caroline pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du sang frais de sa mère et frissonna à cette pensée, combien encore de personnes innocentes devraient-elles mourir à cause du surnaturel, la jolie blonde était complètement paniquée mais l'hybride exerçait sur son bras une certaine pression qui la gardait étrangement connecté à la réalité, si elle intervenait maintenant sa mère risquait de mourir. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur enivrante du sang. Des voix parvinrent alors à leurs oreilles. Il semblait y avoir plusieurs femmes, au moins trois qui parlaient au téléphone avec un homme. Caroline tenta d'écouter la conversation mais buta dans le coin d'un meuble qui fit un léger bruit, presque inaudible

-Je vous retrouverais bientôt. Dit la voix d'homme. Tuez sa mère, elle n'a plus rien à nous apprendre.

Caroline se plaça dans un autre coin de la pièce et put alors apercevoir les trois femmes ainsi que sa mère, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche afin de ne pas crier. L'une d'elle était plutôt grande et avait la peau noire, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux étaient jaunes et luisaient dans le noir tel ceux d'un chat. La seconde était une petite rousse qui elle avait les yeux vert et la troisième était son parfait sosie, leurs prunelles à toutes trois donnaient froid dans le dos. Quant à sa mère elle était assise dans une chaise, pieds et mains liées. Elles semblaient l'avoir torturé en échange d'informations d'après ce qu'avait compris la belle blonde. Caroline pu voir sur son visage plusieurs hématomes et des coupures un peu partout sur son corps. Elle respirait difficilement et semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Caroline se mordit la langue plus fort encore lorsqu'elle vit sa mère dans un état aussi critique.

-Il semblerait que tu ne nous serves plus à rien. Comme c'est dommage… Ta fille ne sera même pas là pour te voir mourir. Dit la femme à la peau noir tout en s'approchant de Liz Forbes un couteau à la main.

L'inconnue regarda le sheriff de ses prunelles jaunes et murmura tout bas à son oreille « Bon voyage » avant d'enfoncer profondément de couteau dans sa poitrine. Avant même que Klaus ait pu réagir Caroline se mit à hurler et se précipita sur le corps de sa mère ignorant les trois sorcières présentent. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle arrachait le couteau de la poitrine de sa mère, tout en appuyant sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. « Maman, Maman ! » Hurlait-elle de douleur, refusant de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Klaus se précipita alors auprès de Caroline, tentant de la relever alors que les trois jeunes femmes ayant désormais repérés leurs présences s'approchaient d'eux avec un sourire sadique.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? Demanda l'une d'entre elle.

-Deux vampires, il me semble. Répondit la femme à la peau noire qui semblait être la meneuse de cette joyeuse troupe.

Klaus se mit en position défensive devant Caroline qui était encore en état de choque, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de donner son sang à sa mère.

-Comme c'est touchant. Dit l'une des rousses avec un sourire ironique, sa longue chevelure était complètement désordonnée et dans la pénombre on l'aurait facilement prise pour une folle.

-Ne serait-ce pas le grand Klaus Michaelson ? Rit la rousse avant de se tourner vers la femme à la peau noire.

La rousse à l'allure de folle fit un petit sourire et questionna ses deux compères du regard tendis que Klaus essayait de reconnecter Caroline à la réalité, s'ils ne partaient pas rapidement qui sait ce que ces femmes pourraient leurs faire subir ? Klaus fut alors prit d'un violent anévrisme, s'écroulant lourdement sur le sol tout en se tenant la tête, il hurlait à la mort, tendit que Caroline restait là impassible fasse au corps de sa mère. La seconde rousse aux allures de folle, agacée par le manque de réaction de Caroline lui provoqua un violent anévrisme à son tour, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Les trois sorcières les auraient probablement tués, du moins Caroline, si Rébékah et Stefan n'étaient pas arrivés à cet instant, avertit par les hurlements de leurs amis. Klaus réagit assez rapidement et aida Caroline à se relever qui semblait s'être reconnecté avec la réalité.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? Demanda Klaus tout en grognant.

La sorcière rousse et un peu excentrique explosa d'un rire franc mais moqueur à l'égard de l'hybride Originel.

-Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda celui-ci menaçant, tout en s'approchant de la sorcière moqueuse.

-Nous savons qui tu es Klaus Michaelson, mais saches que tu ne peux rien contre nous. Répondit la sorcière à la peau noire d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

Klaus grogna, tendis que Rébékah se préparaient à riposter à une éventuelle attaque et que Stefan essayait de maintenir Caroline connectée à la réalité.

-Il y aura encore deux autres sacrifices et vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les empêcher. Continua la sorcière.

-Dans quel but faites vous tous cela ? Demanda Rébékah qui c'était tu tout au long de la conversation.

-Nous ramènerons à la vie la sorcière la plus puissante qui soit et soyez sûr que ce jour là, vous pourrez trembler de peur. Ricana la rousse aux yeux émeraude.

Caroline siffla entre ses dents fasse à autant de désinvolture, la rage pouvant désormais se lire dans son regard, une colère sans limite, une haine sans nom. La seconde rousse s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire narquois et une attitude menaçante. Caroline la fixait du regard, jouant le jeu du défi. La rousse provoqua alors un violent anévrisme à la blonde, les prunelles de Klaus virèrent alors aux jaunes et il se jeta sur la rousse mais avant même qu'il ait pu l'atteindre celle-ci l'avait déjà repoussé d'un geste de la main. -Je vois que mademoiselle à son chevalier servant. Ricana une nouvelle fois sa sœur jumelle. Tant pis, nous n'avons qu'à tuer l'autre.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait Stefan du regard, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs et une force invisible commença à appuyer sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer ou de faire tout mouvement. Une entaille se dessina alors sur le haut de son menton et commença à descendre vers son cou, si personne n'arrêtait la sorcière bientôt Stefan se viderait de tout ses organes et Rébékah comme Caroline ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Les deux vampires blondes se précipitèrent sur la rousse qui avait lancé le sort mais furent arrêtées par une sorte de bouclier invisible, qu'elles percutèrent de plein fouet. Caroline refusait de perdre une fois de plus un être cher à son cœur alors elle se mit à genoux et commença à supplier la sorcière d'arrêter son sort. La femme à la peau noire sortie alors son téléphone de sa poche, puis arrêta la sorcière rousse qui relâcha Stefan dont le corps s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol un peu plus loin. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres les trois sorcières se regardèrent. Caroline et Rébékah se précipitèrent directement vers Stefan, la sorcière l'avait ouvert jusqu'au sternum mais il commençait déjà à guérir. Rébékah s'empara de son visage, caressant ses joues de ses pouces tout en lui soufflant des mots rassurant. Caroline se sentie presque de trop dans ce moment qui lui sembla réellement intime entre les deux vampires. Klaus quand à lui s'approcha à nouveau des trois sorcières, l'air toujours menaçant.

-Ce que vous avez fait ne restera pas impunie, je vous traquerais et vous tuerais peut importe l'endroit où vous vous cachez et je prendrais tout mon temps, en vous ôtant un à un chaque organe de votre corps. Grogna Klaus dont les prunelles demeuraient jaunes.

La rousse vêtue de noir ricana une nouvelle fois tendis que sa sœur jumelle et la sorcière à la peau noire le regardait avec dédain.

-Je me nomme Alicia de la lignée des sorcières Mamui. Commença la sorcière à la peau noire. N'oublie jamais mon nom Klaus Michaelson car je suis la femme qui a décidé de te faire souffrir.

Les deux rousses sourires et avant de partir se retournèrent pour jeter un dernier regard à l'hybride Originel.

-Je suis Marlee

- Et je suis Nikki, de la lignée Iba. Finirent les deux pestes avant de disparaître dans la nuit avec Alicia. Mais avant de disparaître, Nikki l'une des deux jumelles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Caroline et avec un grand sourire pour Klaus lui asséna un anévrisme si puissant que la jeune femme hurla si fort de douleur qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Un violent ricanement se fit entendre puis, plus rien. Le silence était revenu comme si rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu.

A l'entente du nom de la lignée des deux rousses Rébékah avait lancé un regard entendu à son frère. La blonde Originel aida Stefan qui perdait toujours une quantité phénoménale de sang et dont les blessures mettaient un temps fou à cicatriser à se relever tandis que Klaus s'approchait de Caroline toujours inconsciente afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Ils devaient partir sur le champ avant que les sorcières ne décident de revenir. Ils quittèrent la maison se promettant de revenir chercher le corps de Liz Forbes plus tard. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne resterait pas impunie et Lucie aurait surement un grand nombre de chose à leur dire.

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais j'essaierais de poster assez rapidement la suite ! J'ai aussi une autre annonce à vous faire, je risque de mettre plus de temps que prévu pour poster la suite de mes traductions donc on peu dire entre autre, que ces fictions sont en pause, le temps que je traduise la suite… Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous donne un avant goût du prochain chapitre. **

_Extrait du Chapitre 7 :_

_-Je veux que ça s'arrête Klaus, fait que ça s'arrête je t'en prie. Sanglota-t-elle alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle._

_Elle n'avait plus personne, tous les membres de sa famille étaient morts. Ses amis étaient menacés à chaque instant, son petit ami la battait... Caroline ne tenait plus, elle aurait voulu mourir à cet instant._

_-Je sais love, je sais… Se contenta-t-il de murmurer, peut sûr de la façon dont il était sensé la rassurer, Stefan devait être bien meilleur que lui dans ce rôle. _

_-Je veux mourir Klaus, tues-moi. Souffla-t-elle presque implorante. _

**Merci à vous tous qui m'avaient lu et continue de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que ce petit extrait vous aura mit l'eau à la bouche ! A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira et comme s'habitude je ne m'éternise pas et vous laisse profiter des joies et des biens faits de la lecture ! Enjoy everybody ! **

Chapitre 7

_« Toutes les batailles de la vie nous enseignent quelque chose, même celle que nous perdons. »_

_Paulo Coelho- L'Alchimiste._

Caroline se réveilla dans une chambre qui lui était étrangère, elle était allongée sur un grand lit en ébène, sa tête lui faisait toujours un peu mal mais moins que lorsqu'elle était dans la maison de son enfance. Elle fixa le plafond un instant, puis reprenant peu à peu ses esprit elle écouta les bruits de la maison. Elle localisa Damon, Stefan, Klaus et Lucie à l'étage en dessous et comprit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait à la pension Salvatore. Il semblait d'ailleurs échanger des mots violents car la blonde pouvait entendre de là où elle se trouvait les hurlements de Klaus.

-Hé Care ! Entendit-elle alors.

Elle tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Elena était là, vêtue d'un Jean clair et d'un débardeur noir, Rébékah à ses côté. Caroline leur sourit, heureuse de voir ses deux amies.

-Elena. Murmura la belle blonde.

La brune s'approcha un peu plus du lit et s'assit à côté de la blonde et de Rébékah qui tenait déjà la main de Caroline. Elena et Caroline s'étaient beaucoup éloignées toutes les deux depuis quelques temps, notamment après la mort de Bonnie et le retour de Jeremy, de plus Elena avait choisit Damon et bien que Caroline n'aime pas les préférences, elle préférait de loin Stefan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demanda la blonde encore confuse.

-Tu t'es évanouie suite à un puissant anévrisme, Care… C'est Klaus qui t'as sauvé. Lui répondit Rébékah avec un petit sourire

Le sacrifice, les sorcières, sa mère, Klaus. Tout ça c'était passé si vite. Caroline frissonna et se releva en toute hâte pour courir jusque dans les toilettes afin de rendre son dernier repas ainsi que le sang qu'elle avait bu quelques heures plus tôt. Elena vint la soutenir afin que Caroline puisse s'assoir sur le lit tendis que Rébékah lui tendait une poche de sang, que Caroline s'empressa de boire. Durant de longues minutes les trois jeunes femmes n'échangèrent pas un mot, toutes trois plongée dans leurs pensées. C'est alors qu'une violente réalité frappa de plein fouet la blonde qui se reconnectait peu à peu avec la réalité.

-Comment va ma mère ? Demanda finalement Caroline, brisant le silence qui c'était installé, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

Rébékah et Elena échangèrent un regard paniqué et Caroline su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle se rappelait que sa mère avait été torturé, elle se rappelait lui avoir ôté le couteau de la poitrine mais plus rien par la suite.

-Care, on a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Commença Rébékah en s'emparant de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'écria Caroline en retirant violement sa main de celle de l'Originel, à nouveau prise de panique.

Elena la prit alors par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux afin qu'elle se calme.

-Care, ta mère est partie. Souffla Elena, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Les yeux de Caroline s'emplir de larme qu'elle retint de toute ses forces afin de ne pas paraître faible, elle attrapa le drap et le serra de toute ses forces laissant apparaître les jointures blanches de ses mains.

-Je vais voir, comment va Stefan. Dit alors Rébékah qui elle aussi se retenait de pleurer fasse à la jolie blonde.

Rébékah sortit de la pièce tendis qu'Elena restait auprès de Caroline, qui semblait pétrifié dans sa position. Elles échangèrent un regard, pas un de ceux que l'on échange avec la personne aimé, n'y de ceux que l'on échange avec nos parents non. C'était un regard d'amitié, un regard complice mais qui se voulait aussi rassurant, un regard qui redonnait la force de se battre, qui donna à Caroline la force et le courage de continuer à défendre ses proches, oui, c'était des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle s'acharnait à défendre et qu'elle s'acharnerait encore longtemps à défendre. Elena attira son amie à elle dans une étreinte amicale, tendit que Caroline laissait libre cours à son chagrin sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elena passa doucement une main dans le dos de la blonde et finalement se décolla légèrement d'elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je… Care je suis désolé. –La brune s'arrêta jaugeant du regard Caroline, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant- Je t'ai jugé pour Klaus et je n'ai pas vraiment été là pour toi ces derniers temps alors que tu en avais besoin… Je… Je suis désolée Care. Je sais combien c'est dur de perdre un proche alors je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, comme Stefan et Rébékah. Et même Damon… Dit-elle hésitante sur ses derniers mots.

Caroline acquiesça silencieusement, effaçant de sa main les larmes qui avait coulé sur son visage. Elle n'était plus réellement sûre d'être connecté à la réalité, d'avoir envie de continuer après tout ça. C'était tout simplement trop pour elle. Elle voulait simplement enterrer sa mère et la laisser partir en espérant qu'elle aille dans un lieu plus heureux que cette terre. Caroline se leva doucement, aidé par Elena qui était prête à la soutenir si elle venait à s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

-Dis-moi Elena, combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ? Demanda finalement la jolie blonde.

-Depuis hier, à peu prêt… Klaus s'est beaucoup inquiété, il est souvent venu te voir... Finit-elle évasive. Elena savait qu'énormément de chose avait changé entre Caroline et l'hybride et bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas celui-ci elle voulait voir son amie heureuse, après tout Caroline avait accepté sa relation avec Damon, bien qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il en serait de même pour Klaus.

-Je… 'Lena tu peux me laisser seule. S'il te plait. Demanda Caroline avec un regard suppliant pour sa meilleure amie.

Elena acquiesça et sortie de la pièce avec un dernier regard pour son amie. Caroline prit une douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements que Rébékah lui avait rapportés. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit au salon où le reste du groupe se trouvait. Caroline fut surprise de la scène qu'elle découvrit en arrivant, Klaus avait plaqué la sorcière : Lucie contre le mur et la soulevait à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol sous les regards de Damon, Elena et Matt. . Les yeux du beau blond s'étaient obscurcis, ses crocs étaient sortis et surtout de petites veines rouges sang s'étaient dessiné sous ses yeux. Personne dans la pièce ne bougeait trop surpris par la soudaine attaque de l'Originel.

-Que nous veux-tu ? Articula Klaus, l'air menaçant.

-Je veux vous aider. Répondit Lucie, étouffé par l'emprise du vampire.

Klaus la plaqua violement contre le mur se trouvant derrière elle et réitéra sa question. La femme qu'il aimait venait de perdre sa mère et elle avait faillit perdre son meilleur ami, si cette petite garce croyait s'en sortir elle se mettait un doigt dans l'œil.

-Je veux vous aider. Répéta Lucie.

Jeremy entra alors dans la pièce et se précipita vers Klaus, implorant le vampire de la garder en vie. -Klaus, je t'en prie lâche là. J'ai confiance en elle. Implora Jeremy alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux émeraude de la jolie brune.

Klaus grogna, il aurait voulu briser la nuque de cette sorcière de malheur c'est alors que Caroline fit son entrée dans la pièce, elle semblait fatigué et son visage était triste, pourtant elle se dirigea à allure vampirique à côté de lui. Elle s'empara de son avant bras d'un doux et affectueux geste, leurs regards se croisèrent et Klaus sembla lire dans celui de la belle blonde toute la peine du monde.

-Relâche là Klaus, nous aurons encore besoin d'elle. Souffla-t-elle presque à bout de force.

Ses yeux toujours plongé dans ceux de la belle blonde, Klaus desserra son emprise sur le cou de la jeune femme. Caroline soupira et finalement s'éloigna afin de retourner dans la chambre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Klaus jeta un regard haineux à la sorcière et suivit Caroline.

Peu de temps après Stefan entra dans le salon du manoir Michaelson, aidé par Rébékah. Tout deux semblait beaucoup rire malgré l'état du vampire. Matt croisa alors le regard de Rébékah et celle-ci pu y déceler de la jalousie, elle lui sourit et aida Stefan à s'assoir sur le canapé avant d'aller le rejoindre tendis qu'Elena se précipitait vers son ex-petit copain.

-Lucie, si tu es vraiment avec nous. Je t'en prie prouve le nous et soigne le. Demanda Rébékah avec le plus grand calme possible dont elle était capable. Stefan ne regarda même pas la brune qui était venu s'agenouiller près de lui, sa relation avec Elena avait complètement changé et s'il fut un temps où tout deux était proche aujourd'hui il ne la considérait plus que comme une simple amie. Le regard du beau brun retomba alors sur les mains entrelacées de Matt et Rébékah et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit en lui, il était comme agacé de ce geste et pire encore attristé.

-Pourquoi ça ne guérit pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude ? Demanda Elena complètement paniqué alors que Damon lui caressait les épaules et malgré son masque d'impacibilité on pouvait lire sur son visage une inquiétude certaine.

Lucie s'approcha alors prudemment des vampires réunit autour de Stefan dont les blessures étaient plus que lentes à cicatriser. Puis demandant à Elena de lui faire une place près du vampire elle s'agenouilla et commença à réciter des mots dans un langage ancien dont tout le monde ignorait la signification, un sort. Une lumière apparut dans la paume de sa main et la jeune femme la fit passée tout le long de la blessure du brun qui guérit instantanément.

-Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Damon qui pour la première fois de sa vie semblait incrédule.

-Ces sorcières utilisait la magie noire vaudou, c'est un de ces avantages les vampires mettent énormément de temps à guérir de leurs blessures. Murmura Lucie.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur toute la pièce, aucun d'eux ne pouvait exactement savoir combien ces sorcières étaient puissantes et plus encore comment les vaincre.

-Nous trouverons comment les vaincre. Murmura Damon qui semblait avoir deviné les pensées de toutes les personnes présentent. Nous avons toujours trouvé.

Pendant ce temps Caroline était retourné à l'étage cherchant la chambre qu'elle avait occupé quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une des chambres qui était close. Pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir de celle-ci elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y avait dans cette chambre un grand lit semblable au sien mais sur ce lit était déposé un corps. Caroline s'approcha plus encore du grand lit en ébène, niant la réalité qui s'offrait à elle mais pourtant ne renonçant pas à s'approcher de ce corps. Oui, sur l'immense lit en ébène reposait le corps sans vie de Liz Forbes. Les yeux de Caroline s'emplirent de larmes de nouveau et elle s'agenouilla à côté du grand lit. Le corps avait été nettoyé et habillé d'une jolie robe d'été, le cœur de Caroline se serra dans sa poitrine. C'est elle qui aurait du le faire. Klaus apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte et le spectacle auquel il assista lui déchira les entrailles. Elle était là si fragile, si faible elle qui habituellement était si rayonnante et forte, elle semblait terne et vide de vie. Son petit corps secoué par des sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côté, il l'attira contre son torse où elle se réfugia trop heureuse qu'il soit là, à ses côtés. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait ses larmes mouiller son tricot. Les larmes sur le visage de Caroline s'arrêtèrent alors de couler et Klaus su à cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Caroline ! Caroline regarde moi, ne les éteints pas ! N'éteints pas tes émotions je t'en supplie ! S'écria Klaus tout en la secouant.

Elle le regarda alors comme si elle était vide de toute vie, tel un pantin désarticulé.

-Je n'y arrive pas Klaus, je n'y arrive pas… Murmura-t-elle.

Klaus l'a serra plus encore contre lui, il ne savait pas ce que ce qu'elle avait subit durant les derniers mois mais dorénavant il la protégerait. La voir ainsi broyait son cœur mort et s'il fut un temps où il détestait cette sensation aujourd'hui il voulait simplement partager la peine de la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Caroline remua légèrement dans ses bras et effaça les larmes de son visage d'un revers de main, il se joint à son geste en effaçant les quelques marques restantes de son pouce. Puis elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras, avec un pincement au cœur lorsque elle quitta ses bras protecteur et prit délicatement le corps de sa mère dans ses bras. Elle regarda Klaus un instant.

-Il faut que je l'enterre. Elle avait dit ses mots dans un souffle presque inaudible et une fois de plus l'hybride sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et se dirigea au sud de la pension Salvatore, Klaus sur ses talons qui était allé chercher une pelle. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où Caroline c'était arrêté. Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de la tête. Les larmes ne roulaient pas sur son visage elle refusait de céder à nouveau. Klaus creusa donc la tombe de la génitrice de la femme qu'il aimait, aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Lorsqu'il eu finit sa besogne Caroline s'approcha du trou que l'hybride avait creusé et y déposa délicatement le corps de mère. Puis, alors qu'elle s'était emparée de la pelle afin de reboucher le trou elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol cependant avant de percuter celui-ci de plein fouet et elle fut rattrapé de justesse par Klaus. Elle sentie son odeur, sa présence et se retourna pour lui faire fasse. Caroline rencontra alors deux orbes bleus, dans lesquels elle aimait tant se plonger. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues tendis qu'elle le suppliait du regard. Il l'attira vers lui et elle déposa sa tête sur son torse tendis qu'il caressait ses cheveux dans un geste doux et emplie d'amour.

-Je veux que ça s'arrête Klaus, fait que ça s'arrête je t'en prie. Sanglota-t-elle alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait plus personne, tous les membres de sa famille étaient morts. Ses amis étaient menacés à chaque instant, son petit ami la battait. Caroline ne tenait plus, elle aurait voulu mourir à cet instant.

-Je sais love, je sais… Se contenta-t-il de murmurer, peut sûr de la façon dont il était sensé la rassurer, Stefan devait être bien meilleur que lui dans ce rôle.

-Je veux mourir Klaus, tue moi. Souffla-t-elle presque implorante.

Klaus la regarda surpris alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, il s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme blonde et releva son menton vers lui. Plongeant une fois de plus son regard azur dans celui Océan de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant.

-Caroline, tu es la jeune femme la plus forte et la plus entêté que je connaisse. Je refuse de te tuer et je refuse que tu abandonne. Dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Tu vas t'en sortir, love. Murmura-t-il ensuite.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler des yeux de la belle blonde et tout le mal tendit que tout le mal qu'elle avait ressenti durant les derniers mois s'extériorisait. Puis, finalement Klaus lui demanda d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin pendant qu'il s'occupait de reboucher le trou où le cadavre de Liz Forbes reposait. Les doigts crispés sur la pelle, des envies de meurtre et le visage de Caroline en tête. Il finit sa besogne et, ramassant quelques fleurs ici et là qui avait poussé dans le jardin, il les déposa sur la tombe de celle qui fut la mère de la femme qu'il aimait. Caroline se trouvait là à ses côtés, leurs mains enlacé tendis que la pluie commençait à mouiller leurs cheveux. N'y l'un, n'y l'autre pourtant ne fit un geste, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait brisé ce moment intense. Klaus porta la main de Caroline à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendis que Stefan, Elena, Damon, Rébékah, Jeremy, Matt et même Lucie s'approchèrent de l'hybride et la blonde qui ne s'étaient pas quitté. Il n'y eu pas une parole échangé, n'y en regard, il y eu des étreintes et des mains se lièrent mais aucun son ne fut émit. Ils restèrent simplement là sous la plus battantes à dire simplement « au revoir » à une personne qu'ils avaient aimé. Une personne de plus qui les avait quittés trop tôt, trop brutalement. Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de cet instant de répit dont chacun d'eux avait grand besoin car les événements qui suivraient seraient d'autant plus éprouvant pour chacun d'eux.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je voulais aussi remercier les anonymes qui commentes chacun de mes chapitres même si je ne prends plus le temps de répondre, vos reviews me touchent vraiment ! Et pour finir je tiens à vous mettre l'eau à la bouche avec quelques lignes du chapitre 8 ! **

_Extrait du chapitre 8 :_

_-Caroline ! S'écria-t-il afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait qu'elle s'arrête._

_Cependant, la blonde n'en fit qu'à sa tête et repartit plus loin encore. Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire même en sachant qu'elle était battu d'avance elle continuait à résister, c'était aussi cela qui lui plaisait chez la jeune femme. Ce côté sauvage et sûre d'elle-même. Il la rattrapa en quelques secondes et la fit s'arrêter. Elle était toujours dos à lui et ne bougeait plus. Ils étaient là tout les deux sous le ciel étoilé. Une légère brise d'automne soufflait dans leurs cheveux. Son souffle caressait doucement sa nuque, lui procurant une multitude de frisson, elle était dos à lui mais pouvait sentir son torse de soulever régulièrement au rythme calme de sa respiration. Tout en elle criait qu'elle l'aimait, pourtant elle était comme pétrifiée._

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit extrait vous a mit l'eau à la bouche ! On se retrouve donc (je l'espère) prochainement sur cette même fiction ! **


End file.
